


It’s All Tony’s Fault

by Anxiety_Baker02



Series: It’s All Tony’s Fault Universe [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce and Brock Rumlow are the dickwads, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, It’s all Tony’s fault, M/M, Minor Angst, Slight homophobia from dickwads, Slow Burn, Tony and Steve are adoptive brothers for reasons, time travel- sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Baker02/pseuds/Anxiety_Baker02
Summary: Steve Rogers hates Bucky Barnes- he’s one of the popular assholes who thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he’s hot and has great hair, and a great body, and really gorgeous eyes, and of course he doesn’t have a crush, Peggy, what are you talking about?Unfortunately, Bucky also needs a tutor, and the job falls to Steve. When they find themselves test subjects to Tony’s newest science project, maybe they can both learn that there’s more to each other than meets the eye.Or:In which Steve and Bucky find themselves trapped in their future bodies and have to find a way to get along so they can get home and go back to hating each other. Because did I mention?In this future, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are married.EDIT: I will be making a few edits to previous chapters for continuity reasons. Nothing major, just a sentence or two so it makes sense later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very random, but I have a Snapchat specifically for ao3 stuff- I let you know when I post a new chapter or story, and if you want to dm me questions and such feel free!  
> Same username: anxiety_baker02  
> *nothing inappropriate and no spam please!

“Steve, you’re going to be late.”

Steve groaned, shutting his locker. “That’s kinda the idea, Pegs.”

Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Steven, he asked you for your help, and you’re going to help him!”

“I’ve been trying! But he’s such a dick!” Steve whined. “And he didn’t ask me for my help, the school assigned him a tutor.”

Peggy pushed his shoulder. “Go. And I’ll talk to you later.”

“Fine,” Steve muttered.

He let Peggy kiss his cheek and push him on his way. Two minutes later he was at the library, looking for the asshole he was tutoring. His eyes easily landed on the only other person in the room, who happened to be facedown in his open textbook, snoring lightly.

Steve clenched his jaw, then strode over and dropped his books on the table loudly. The guy startled awake violently.

“What the hell, man!” He glared at Steve.

“You were sleeping, Barnes, and I’m doing this on my free time.”

“I fell asleep because you were late. And you could’ve been nicer about it.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just get it over with, okay?”

“Fine.”

Steve looked at him expectantly, until Barnes sighed and reached into his bag. He passed Steve a paper without making eye contact.

Steve bit back a rude comment. That wasn’t why he was here.

“At least you passed this time.”

“Yeah, a 66 is exactly what I need to pass the class. Just go ahead and say it, Rogers. You think I’m stupid.”

“No, I don’t. I just don’t understand, Barnes. We went over everything the day before, but you left...seven questions blank!”

“I know that!” Barnes snapped. “I just…”

“What?”

“I fell asleep, okay?”

Steve groaned. “Again? Come on, Barnes! You know what, maybe this wouldn’t happen if you didn’t spend every night partying instead of studying!”

Barnes’ guilty look evaporated, replaced by an angry spark.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said quietly.

“Oh really? Because I think that if you really cared about your grades you would actually try!”

For a second, Steve thought Barnes’ was going to hit him. But the moment passed, and then he was standing up.

“I don’t need this today. I’ll see you tomorrow, if you could manage to clear your busy social schedule for one hour.”

Before Steve could answer, Barnes stormed off.

* * *

 

“Steve, why do you hate this guy so much?”

“Because,” Steve muttered. “He’s a jerk.”

Peggy shook her head, reaching for a chip.

“I have not seen one piece of evidence that suggests he’s as horrible as you say. You know that he’s best friends with Natasha.”

“I know, and so am I. It just makes it worse because all of my best friends are friendly with him. Even you!

“He’s really nice, Steven. I see no reason not to be friendly. Unless…”

“What?”

“Unless he’s one of the guys who messes with you.”

Steve heaved himself up.

“No, but he still hangs around with them. And we both know he sleeps around, just like the other popular asshats.”

“So the rumors say.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at her.

“What, you got a crush on him or something?”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Do I need to remind you that I’m in a happy relationship with Daniel?”

Steve held up his hands. “I’m sorry, you’re right. It’s just that so many of the girls I talk to are in love with him. Just because he’s tall, and he’s got good hair, and a nice-looking body, and- why are you laughing?”

Peggy tried to stifle her giggles.

“I’m sorry, Steve, but it just sounds more like you’re the one with a crush.”

Steve’s eyes bugged out.

“I do not!”

Peggy laughed harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some homophobic slurs in this chapter and i want to apologize- it’s the bullies saying it and I felt awkward writing it but here you go.

Two weeks later, Steve was walking home from another tutoring session. He and Barnes’ had made up- well, they pretended the argument hadn’t happened, like they did whenever something like that happened. Which it did. A lot.

Anyway, it was just getting dark when he heard footsteps behind him. He wasn’t stupid- he knew he was being followed. And he knew exactly who it was, too. It happened often enough. Two of the most popular football players, notorious for picking on everyone.

He walked faster, knowing his mom would kill him if he got into another fight.

“Got somewhere to be, Rogers?”

Steve sighed.

“Just goin’ home, Pierce.”

“What, not off to see your boyfriend?”

Steve finally stopped walking and turned around. He knew he’d regret this, but when has Steve Rogers ever backed down from a challenge?

“Not seeing anyone at the moment, Rumlow. Why, you offering?”

Brock Rumlow’s face twisted into a scowl.

“I’m not a faggot like you.”

Steve stiffened. “What’d you call me?”

Alexander Pierce grinned. “Faggot. Fairy. A disgrace.”

“Just leave me alone, guys. Just one night. Please.”

“Please! Please leave me alone!” Rumlow mocked in a high pitched voice.

Steve bit his tongue.

“What? Nothing to say?”

Steve stared at them.

They stared back, smirking at him.

Pierce made the first move- he swung at Steve, who wasn’t fast enough. It clipped him on his jaw and he stumbled.

Soon, he was on the ground with Pierce kicking his stomach and Rumlow punching his face. He had gotten a few good hits in- Rumlow even had a bloody nose.

Finally, they let up.

“Enough for tonight. See ya around, Rogers.”

Steve stayed down until they were gone- he was starting to learn that if he didn’t want to get hit anymore, that was his best option.

Eventually, he sat up, groaning. He pulled out his phone with a scowl, not looking forward to the lecture he was going to get.

“Heyyyy, Tony.”

“ _Again? Sarah’s gonna kill you, Steve_.”

“I know, but I didn’t start it this time, I swear. Can you pick me up?”

Steve heard Tony sigh.

“ _Where are you, dumbass_?”

* * *

 

“The hell happened to you?” Bucky asked when Steve showed up for tutoring the next day.

“I’m fine,” Steve muttered, wincing as he sat down.

“Jesus, man, were you mugged?”

“No, Barnes. I know this will shock you, but some people at this school don’t like me.”

“Are you saying someone here did that to you? Is this the same reason you had a black eye last week? And the week before? Someone’s beating on you?”

Steve glared at Barnes. What did he care?

“Just drop it, Barnes. What are we working on today?”

He stopped asking questions after that, but during the whole session Steve could feel Barnes staring at him.

* * *

Steve was on his way home three days later when heard the sounds of someone being beat up. 

Steve looked down the alleyway and mentally groaned. Two guys were hanging up on one who couldn’t have been older than a sixth grader.

_This is going to be fun._

“Hey!”

The two older guys looked at him, and Steve saw who they were- Rumlow and Pierce. Shocker.

“Hey, it’s little Steve!”

“Leave him alone, guys. What’d he do to you?”

“He forgot to pay us,” Pierce answered coolly.

“Pay you? For what?”

Rumlow shrugged. “For being allowed in our town. Speaking of which, you haven’t paid either,  
Rogers.”

“Don’t be dicks. Let him go.”

“Or what? You gonna make us?”

Steve raised his fists. “Yeah.”

The two football players started laughing, but they let the kid go. He scrambled away.

“Get outta here,” Steve said when the kid looked at him.

“Thank you,” he squeaked, before taking off.

Before Steve could prepare, he was knocked down by a sharp left hook. He scrambled back up, swinging his fists only to be shoved against the brick wall, and a fist met his nose. He felt it break, and he kicked out, feeling his foot connect with something.

Pierce yelled in pain, but Rumlow took his place as soon as he backed off. Steve found himself on the ground, being repeatedly kicked in the stomach. His old injuries were screaming in protest.

“That’ll teach you to interfere with our business from now on, right? Fuckin’ fairy, you don’t even know how to fight. How many times do we gotta beat the shit outta you until you realize how pathetic you are? Didn’t we just go over this last w-AGH!”

Steve looked up when Rumlow cut off with a choked yell. He saw him being pinned to the wall with a hand at his neck. Steve blinked a few times at the newcomer, because no way was Bucky Barnes the guy who saved him.

And yet there he was.

“What the fuck, Barnes!”

“You the one beatin’ up Rogers every week?” Though he said it quietly, Barnes sounded livid.

“What’s it to you? He deserves it.”

Steve struggled to stand as Barnes whirled on Pierce.

“The _fuck_ did you say?”

“I said he deserves it! He’s a fuckin’ fairy, probably eyeing us all up in the locker room!”

Steve watched Barnes’ take a slow breath, but he could see the fury in his eyes.

“Just because someone’s gay doesn’t mean we want to fuck every guy we see. Most of us have standards, and odds are if a girl don’t wanna sleep with you, we won't either. Especially when you’re homophobic assholes.”

Steve was sure the looks on Rumlow and Pierce’s faces mirrored his own. At least, until they turned angry.

“You...you too?”

“Oh my god, they’ve probably been making out every time they meet up for ‘tutoring’!”

“How stupid are you?” Barnes said disbelievingly. “Like I just said, just because I’m gay doesn't mean I want to fuck every guy I see. And I’m sure neither does Rogers.”

Steve was immensely confused, but he managed to grunt an agreement.

“I can’t believe you’re siding with that weak little idiot, Barnes. Come on, we’re your friends!”

Bucky’s eyes flashed. “You’ve never been my friends. You’re the ones who locked me in the cafeteria freezer. Three times. And you haven’t spoken to me since I quit the team. The only reason I’ve never hit you before is because I thought I was the only one you were fucking with. Now I know it’s Rogers too-”

“Not just me. Most of the younger grades too.”

Bucky actually growled at that, and Steve’s mouth suddenly went dry.

“Now I think you should go before you can’t walk anymore.”

Instead of doing what was probably the smart thing, Pierce punched Barnes in the face.   
Bucky’s head hardly moved, and then he was knocking Pierce to the ground.

Before Steve could even blink, Rumlow was advancing on him. Somehow, he managed to land a punch to Rumlow’s stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Steve brought his leg up to knee him somewhere it would really hurt, but Rumlow managed to catch his leg and throw him off balance.

Steve caught himself before he fell, but found himself backed into a corner. He looked around wildly before grabbing a metal garbage can lid and slamming it into Rumlow’s head. Before Rumlow could retaliate, Bucky grabbed him by the collar and flung him out of the way.

“убирайся отсюда и не подходишь к нему снова,” Bucky snarled. 

The two football players looked like they were about to piss their pants, and they scrambled away.

Steve stared at Bucky.

“You speak Russian?”

Bucky touched a hand to his bleeding lip.

“That’s really what you wanna talk about now? I mean, what the hell were you even doing here?”

Steve felt a spark of indignation.

“They were beating up a sixth grader.”

Bucky stopped short.

“I’m going to kill them,” he muttered.

“Where did you come from anyway?” Steve asked, tentatively poking his broken nose. “Were you following me?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “No, Rogers. I was going to the store and-” he cut himself off, eyes wide.   
“Shit! I’m late, I’m so late, I need to go, you gonna be okay?”

“What? I- yeah, my mom’s a nurse.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow then.”

“Wait!”

Bucky, who had already started walking, turned around.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thanks.”

Bucky nodded his acknowledgment, and then he sprinted away.

“What the fuck just happened?” Steve muttered to himself.

He pulled out his phone, grimacing as he walked.

“ _Hello_?”

“Hey, Pegs…”

Steve heard Peggy sigh.

“ _Oh, here we go._ ”

“Can you drive me to the hospital?” Steve asked sheepishly. “I think I broke a rib or two and my ma won’t be home until later, and I think Tony’s out with Pepper.”

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

“ _What did you get yourself into this time, Steven?_ ”

“Long story. Pick me up at the coffee shop?”

“ _Five minutes, dumbass._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for what Bucky said: get the fuck out of here and don’t come near him again.
> 
> *used google translate, so apologies if anyone reading this speaks Russian


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, and Steve was actually getting along with Bucky. He almost didn’t mind the tutoring. Almost.

“Did you get the test back?”

Bucky nodded and handed Steve a paper.

Steve looked between the test and Bucky a few times before grinning.

“Great job, man! Eighty-nine, that’s pretty good, especially with Erskine teaching.”

Bucky shrugged. “I had a little time to study the night before. It helped a little. But I can never remember the difference between a quark and an antiquark. Actually, what even is a quark?”

Steve shrugged, then sneezed before answering. “Honestly, I don’t even know. I don’t think anyone does really.”

Bucky snorted.

“Great, the tutor is just as dumb as me,” he joked.

Steve’s smile dropped.

“You’re not dumb, Barnes.”

“I’m the one with the fifty-nine average in science, remember?”

“That doesn’t mean you’re stupid, it just means you need to spend more time studying.”

Bucky suddenly lost his carefree attitude

“I don’t have the time to study. I got lucky the other night.”

Steve barely stopped himself from saying something he would regret, but Bucky noticed.

“You got somethin’ to say, Rogers? You gonna chew me out for partying too much again?”

“Look, all I’m saying is if you need a tutor, maybe you should take my advice,” Steve hedged.

He coughed, and barely caught Bucky’s answer.

Bucky glared at him. “You got no right to give me advice, Rogers. You got no clue why I don’t have the time to study. I don’t got the time to party either, I barely have time for school. So just stay outta my life, got it?”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help!”

Steve felt his temper flare.

“And I appreciate that, alright, I do. But I don’t need your help in anything but science.”

“That’s why you need to study more!”

“ _Jesus_!” Bucky yelled, then quieted down when the librarian glared at him. “Maybe if you stopped saying the same damn thing over and over, you’d hear me saying that _I don’t have the fucking time._ I don’t have enough time to sleep as it is. So you can go fuck yourself until that gets through your thick fucking skull.”

Steve didn’t have time to respond before Bucky was shoving things in his bag and storming away, spitting an angry, “I’ll see you Monday,” over his shoulder.

* * *

 

“And he’s just so rude! I can’t decide whether he wants my help or not, he’s so infuriating!”

“Steve.”

“And sure, he helped me with Rumlow and Pierce, so I guess he doesn’t hang out with them, and maybe he doesn’t sleep around, but he’s still an asshole jock.”

“Steeeeeve.”

“And it’s even more annoying to know that he’s gay and girls still fall at his feet. I mean, I know that he’s hot, okay, I’m not blind. I can see that he’s really damn hot.”

“ _STEVE_!”

Steve finally blinked over at the other two people, who looked like they were holding back laughter.

“What?”

“I hate to break it to you, buddy, but you’ve got a crush.”

Steve spluttered indignantly.

“I do not have a crush on Barnes!”

“Rogers, you’ve been ranting for the last hour and a half over how annoying he is, but I swear on my mother’s grave you’ve mentioned how hot he is about fifteen times,” Tony said, waving his wrench in the air.

“He’s right. I also recall you saying something about his thighs, maybe five or six times.”

Steve felt himself turning crimson.

“Just because I can appreciate another guy’s hotness doesn’t mean I have a crush on him.”

“Sixteen times. And that’s just today. I mean, the amount I’ve heard about James Buchanan Barnes in the past three years is insane. And it’s increased tenfold since you found out that he’s gay.”

“Shut up, Stark,” Steve coughed.

“What? I can’t tease my little brother about being in love?”

“That’s it. You two are annoying and I’m leaving.”

“This is your house, Steve. And you’re not allowed to leave until Sarah comes home, you know you’re grounded from getting into that fight.”

Steve huffed.

“Fine. Then I’m reading my book. Hand me my ice pack, please?”

Peggy rolled her eyes and tossed it to him.

“I need to head out. See you boys on Monday.”

“Bye, Peggy,” the two chorused.

“So, while you’re reading your book, I’m going to tell you about what I’m working on because I need to talk or I’ll explode. Feel free to listen, or don’t, I don’t care.”

“Sure, Tony.”

“So, it’s a time traveling machine. Except, not really, I’ve gotta work out the kinks.”

“Mmhm.”

“It doesn’t even need electricity, so when I’m done I’m gonna be a millionaire.”

“You’re already a millionaire, Stark, you just live with normal people,” Steve said distractedly.

“And you know I love it here. But this is revolutionary, Rogers! I just don’t know how I’m going to test it.”

“Cool.”

“Are you listening? Just curious.”

“Sure.”

“How’s the book, Steve?”

“Whatever you say, Tony.”

“Bucky Barnes.”

Steve’s head shot up so fast he nearly got whiplash. He groaned when Tony started cackling, then threw a rolled up piece of paper at him.

  
He started laughing when it hit him square in the face.

Their fun was cut short when Steve’s laughter turned into wracking coughs. Tony helped him with his inhaler, then put a hand to his forehead.

“Dammit, Steve, you’re burning up. Come on, we’ll meet Sarah at the hospital. Again.”

“No, I’m fine, don’t worry her.”

“You’re a liar is what you are. Come on, kid.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve walked into the library on Thursday, and Bucky was fuming. Steve knew he would be, he had avoided him all day.

“Where the fuck have you been, Rogers?”

“None of your business.”

“It kind of is my business, seeing as my tutor has been avoiding me all week, and I failed another test because of you!”

Steve felt a pang of guilt. He sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’ve been sick. Still am, but I can’t miss anymore school.”

Bucky’s anger seemed to lessen, but he still looked pissed.

“Well, why didn’t you call me or something?”

“Again, I was sick.”

“If you were too sick to pick up the phone for the ten seconds it takes to send a text, then you shoulda gone to the hospital.”

Steve looked away, and he saw Barnes’ body language change to guilt in his peripheral vision.

“You were in the hospital.”

It wasn’t a question.

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, wincing at the discomfort it still caused.

“Yeah, no big deal.”

“Should, uh, should you really be in school today?”

“Not really, but like I said, I can’t miss anymore school. So here I am, and-”

Steve broke off, coughing. The fit lasted for two minutes, and as soon as it ended, Steve was fumbling around for his inhaler.

“You okay, Rogers?”

“Crap,” he wheezed.

His inhaler was empty.  
  
He vaguely registered a warm hand on his back.

“Steve, let me help, what can I do?”

“Inhaler...asthma-” Steve started coughing again.

“Oh shit, okay, where is it?”

Steve wheezed some more, then coughed out, “Tony. Science lab.”

Instead of sprinting off like Steve assumed he would, Bucky maneuvered Steve into a standing position and half-carried him to the lab. Thank god it was next door.

“Stark!” He yelled as soon as the doors were open.

“Bucko! Nice to see you, what can I do ya for- ah, shit.”

Tony immediately ran for his bag and pulled out Steve’s spare inhaler.

“We told you to stay in he hospital, dumbass.”

“And I said,” Steve wheezed after a puff. “That I’m fine.”

“I don’t think he’s fine. He just had a huge coughing fit back in the library.”

“Rogers, you gotta take care of yourself.”

Steve glared at Tony through watery eyes.

“I’m fine. I can’t miss any school, you know I’ll be missing a lot soon. Ma agreed to letting me come back.”

Tony sighed. “You can’t keep getting sick, kid. You won’t be able to have any of the surgeries if your immune system isn’t working right, and you know you need them. If you take a few more days off- excused absence because you're sick, you’ll actually be fine and you can get what you need.”

“Surgeries?”

“Nothing, Barnes. It’s no big deal.”

“It is a big deal, Steve.”

“Shut up, Tony. I’ll take a few more days off, happy? But don’t you dare worry Mom.”

“I won’t, I swear. Barnes, you mind if we cut your study date short?”

Steve glared at Tony again, then turned to Bucky.

“Of course. Feel better, okay?”

Steve nodded, then paused. “Come over after school tomorrow. I’ll help you with your work then.”

Bucky hesitantly nodded, then left.

“Wow, inviting him home to meet the family, it must be getting serious.”

“Shut the fuck up, Tony, and drive me home.”

* * *

 

“Honey, are you sure you’re okay to be tutoring today? I don’t want you to over exert yourself.”

“Ma, I’ll be fine. I promise. You really didn’t need to stay home.”

Sarah Rogers squinted at her son. “Don’t make me give the “I’m your mother” speech again.”

Steve held up his hands in surrender.

“Sorry, sorry. Would you mind making sure I don’t fall down the stairs?”

Sarah frowned. “That’s not making me feel better.”

Steve shrugged.

“I think he’s here, I can hear Tony harassing someone,” Sarah said.

Steve snorted. “Whatever. He probably deserves it.”

Sarah stopped short and pulled Steve’s arm.

“You better not be being rude to this boy, Steven Grant.”

Steve felt himself shrinking under her gaze.

“He’s just not a nice guy, Ma. I swear he says things on purpose just to get me mad.”

Steve wasn’t quick enough to duck the hand that cuffed him on his head.

“Ow!”

“You don’t know what some people have going on at home, do you?”

“I-”

“Steve. I hate to say it, dear, but you tend to fight with anyone who even slightly disagrees with you just one time.”

“Ma, you don’t know him like I do. He’s a jerk.”

Sarah sighed. “Just try not to argue.”

“That’s like telling me not to stay up all night tinkering,” Tony added as he walked by.  “Loverboy’s in the kitchen.”

Steve aimed to punch Tony’s arm, but Tony dodged easily, causing Steve to stumble. Since he was still sick and his legs were kind of weak, he couldn’t catch himself. No, instead he tripped right into the kitchen, falling to the floor with a big crash.

“Jesus!”

Steve groaned as he rolled over, more embarrassed than anything.

“You okay, dummy?” Tony called gleefully.

“Fine, asshole,” Steve muttered.

“Language, Steve,” his mother chided. “Can you get up?”

Steve slowly sat up, then stood. The room only spun a little, and it faded quickly. He held on to the chair while it passed.

“I’m good. Sorry, Barnes, didn’t mean to make a scene.”

Bucky shrugged, though his eyes were wide.

“Barnes? Bucky?” Sarah asked.

Steve watched Bucky’s head snap over to her.

“Ms. Sarah!”

Sarah reached over and gave him a hug.

“How are you?”

“I’m doing good.” He glanced at Steve. “Other than my grades.”

Sarah looked at him sadly. “I take it she’s not sleeping through the night?”

Bucky shook his head. “No ma’am.”

“How are Becca and Kathryn?”

“They’re feelin’ much better, thank you.”

Sarah looked almost reluctant to ask, but she opened her mouth again.

“And...how’s your mother doing?”

Bucky shifted uncomfortably. “About the same.”

She seemed to pick up on his discomfort.

“Alright, well, you know you can come to me for anything. And I mean that, James.”

Bucky smiled. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Steve blinked at the two.

“Sorry, you know each other?”

“I help out at the hospital sometimes when I can, and your mom has helped my sisters when they’re sick.”

Sarah smiled and patted his cheek. “Well, I’ll let you two get studying.”

Steve looked up at his mother, who was behind Bucky, and saw her mouth the words “be nice!” Before she left.

“What’s going on with-”

“I’ll make you a deal, Rogers. You don’t ask me about my home life and I won’t ask you about your surgeries.”

Steve stared at him for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement.

“Fair enough. You have your homework, right?”

“Believe it or not, Rogers, I’m not that stupid.”

Steve sighed. “I didn’t mean that, Barnes. All I meant was that I don’t have mine since I’ve been out all week. Actually, Tony was supposed to pick it up for me. Tony!”

When Tony didn’t answer after a few calls, Steve groaned.

“Come on,” he said to Bucky hesitantly.

“Where are we goin’?”

Steve struggled to stand.

“To find my brother so I can get the work. You’re coming to make sure that I don’t crack my skull if I pass out.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Is that likely?”

Steve pushed his hair back to show a small scar on his forehead.

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Come on.”

Bucky was hovering so close behind Steve that Steve could feel his warm breath on his neck, and a weird shiver ran through him.

“You, uh,” he cleared his throat. “You don’t need to stand so close. I’m not goin’ down yet.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.”

Steve felt Bucky back off a bit.

Just before they reached the garage door, they could hear the music pulsing from inside.

Steve rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Tony!” He shouted.

“Stevie! Come on in, you too Barnes, I gotta test this!”

“What? Turn down the music! My hearing aids are squealing, asshat!”

Tony clicked a remote and the music cut out suddenly.

“What was that? Sorry bro, couldn’t hear.”

“Yeah, neither can I,” Steve muttered.

He pulled out his hearing aids and fiddled with them for a moment before sticking them back in. He glanced at Bucky, who was looking at him funny.

“Got a problem?”

“Why do you always assume that everyone wants to insult you?”

“Because most people do.”

“Enough squabbling, lovebirds,” Tony inserted.

Both Steve and Bucky glared at him.

“I need test subjects for my project. Sit here-”

  
He pulled Steve to a stool on one side of the table.

  
“And here.”

  
He pulled Bucky to the other side.

“Wait, we don’t have time for this, I need my notes-”

“Don’t worry, Rogers, you can get back to being nerds when I’m done. I just need to test out how the machine’s electrical impulses match with the brain’s.”

“Whoa, dude, you’re not gonna fry my brain are you?”

“Relax, Barnes, it’s perfectly safe. Probably. Hold this.”

Tony shoved a rod attached to a wire into Bucky’s hand, then one into Steve’s.

“Come on, man. Do we have to?” Steve asked.

“Yes, now shut up. You’ll feel a slight shock.”

“ _What_?” The two boys said in unison.

Before Tony could respond, the rods in their hands vibrated and Steve felt his whole body seize up. He tried to yell in pain, but no noise would come out. 

“Shit!” Tony yelled, and moved to turn off the machine.

Suddenly Steve could move again, and he glared at Tony.

“You just electrocuted us! What the fuck, Stark, that coulda killed me! You know my heart-”

“Jesus, Steve, I’m sorry! Do you need the hospital, or should I get Sarah? Let me see-”

“No hospital or mom, don’t be a mother hen.”

Steve held out his aching arm and Tony took hold of his wrist. After a minute he sighed.

“You’ll be fine. Just take it easy. Sorry, Barnes, didn’t mean for it to be that strong. Don’t let me experiment on you anymore, Rogers.”

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky.

“He acts like I don’t try to get out of them.”

Bucky snorted, but he was rubbing his own arms- he must’ve been electrocuted too.

“I came in here for my notes, Tony. You said you’d pick up my work.”

“Oh yeah. About that, I forgot.”

“ _Tony_!”

“We can just share mine, Rogers.”

Steve shook his head at Tony.

“Sure, Barnes.”

“Hey, don’t tell Sarah I almost killed you please!”

“Be nice to me and I’ll think about it,” Steve called over his shoulder.

“Do you think a side effect of being electrocuted is dizziness and a weird ringing in your ears?”

“I dunno, Barnes, but I’m getting it too. God only knows what Stark did with that machine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long chapter, but here’s where things start to eat interesting.

Steve woke up slowly, his senses gradually coming back. He took his time stretching, noting that his back wasn’t hurting today, and finally, he opened his eyes.

The only thing he could see was a set of sleepy grey eyes, just opening themselves. The eyes went wide, and both occupants of the bed screamed.

Steve tried to roll away, but he got tangled in the sheets and crashed to the floor. He heard a similar thump on the other side of the bed.

He got up as fast as he could, and he found a man standing opposite him.

“Who the hell are you?” They both cried.

“I asked you first! No, me! Stop that!”

They both groaned.

“What the fuck,” Steve muttered.

He ran a hand over his face and looked down. The ground was much farther away than he was used to.

“Holy shit! Why am I... _big_? How am I big?”

Steve patted himself, and instead of the usual boney-ness, he found hard muscle. He wasn’t wearing his hearing aids, but he could hear just fine, and despite the fact that he was hyperventilating he didn’t need his inhaler.

He looked up and saw the stranger doing the same thing to himself, zeroing in on his...metal arm?

Steve stared at the man, and when he got a good look at his face, his jaw dropped.

“ _Barnes_?!”

The man- Bucky- looked at him, panicked.

“Yeah...wait, no fucking way. Rogers?”

“Yeah, it’s me. What the hell is going on here?”

“How should I know? Oh my god, why is my hair so long? And why do I have a metal arm?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not tiny and sick, and I can breathe without wheezing. Wait, oh my god. This must be a fever dream.”

Bucky looked relieved. “Yes, thank god, a dream.”

“How do I wake up?”

Bucky looked at him strangely. “You’re supposed to tell me that! It’s my dream.”

“Nuh-Uh, it’s my dream.”

The two men looked at each other.

“Unless it’s not a dream. The last thing I remember is sitting down at the table after-” Bucky cut off, looking at Steve in horror.

“Stark,” they whispered.

“What was that machine anyway?”

“I don’t know! I wasn’t listening when he told me about it.”

Bucky huffed. “Come on, man! Can’t you think of anything? I’m starting to freak out here.”

“Um...he said it was a sort of time travel machine, but not quite? Something about...seeing the future, but he needed to work out the kinks.”

“So we could be in the _future_?” Bucky exclaimed.

“Stop asking me questions! I don’t know any more than you do!”

“We need to find the date, I dunno, check a phone or something?”

Steve looked around, and his gaze landed on a cell phone on the nightstand.

“Here we go, it says it’s...Monday, December nineteenth,” he said, but then he paused.

“What year?”

Bucky asked like he didn’t really want to know the answer.

“Two thousand twenty-nine,” Steve whispered.

“You mean to tell me that your brother sent us... _eleven_ years into the future?!”

“Apparently!”

Steve took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“What the…” he heard Bucky whisper. “I’m wearing dog tags.”

Steve looked over at him and saw his eyes bug out.

“What?”

“They say your name.”

Steve could hardly even react. “Why are you wearing dog tags that say my name?”

“Uh. Steve?”

“What?”

“I think…”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Bucky looked at him. “I think we’re married.”

He held up a chain from around his neck, and next to the dog tags hung a gold wedding band.

Steve’s gaze snapped to his left hand, and sure enough, a matching ring was around his ring finger.

“What the fuck is going on!”

Bucky took a deep breath.

“Alright, we should calm down, maybe try to figure out where we are.”

“Calm down? Barnes, we just woke up in the future. I’m over a foot taller than I was, probably much stronger, and I can breathe and hear without help.”

“Boohoo, you’re fit! I’m missing a fucking arm, Rogers!”

Steve felt slightly guilty, but he was also angry. Barnes had no clue what it meant for him to be healthy for the first time in his life.

“Fine, you’re right, let’s figure out where we are.”

Steve took in his surroundings. He noticed he was only wearing a fitted shirt and boxers, and he felt himself blushing. He glanced at Barnes, and saw he was wearing boxers and a shirt that was slightly too big for him- in fact, about the size of Steve’s. This led Steve to notice that he was actually taller than Bucky.

“Maybe we should get dressed before we go anywhere,” he suggested, clearing his throat.

Bucky flushed and agreed, and with that they searched the closet and dresser until they found clothes that fit appropriately.

* * *

 

After half an hour of searching, the came up with the following:

They were in a modest one-bedroom one-bathroom apartment, they were still living in New York City, and they had lived here for a long time. The pictures told them even more.

They were still friends with everyone from school, Tony and Pepper had gotten married, and in most of their wedding pictures was a kid no older than sixteen along with an older woman who seemed about thirty-twoish. Natasha and Clint were married, and so were Peggy and Daniel. Steve’s mom was in a lot of the pictures (Steve felt somewhat relieved at that), and there were quite a few with a bunch of women, some men, and a few kids Steve didn’t know.

“Do you know these people?” Steve asked Bucky, showing him one of the photos.

Bucky’s eyes went wide and he snatched the picture from Steve’s hands.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Steve muttered.

“That’s...Becca, and Kathryn, and...I guess that must be Alice,” Bucky said quietly. “My sisters,” he added at Steve’s questioning gaze.

“Alice is only eight months old right now, but in this picture she’s probably eleven. And Becca’s fourteen, Kathryn is six. And this is my mom.”

Steve noticed that Bucky seemed really surprised, but he didn’t push it.

He looked over at the rest of the pictures, which were mainly of them- on their wedding day, apparently, and just them looking...really in love. A bunch of them looked like they were from high school, because Steve was still tiny and Bucky had both arms.

It was...awkward, to say the least.

“So, what now?” Steve asked.

Bucky sighed. “I got no clue, Rogers. No fuckin’ clue.”

* * *

They sat at opposite sides of the kitchen counter for the better part of four hours, trying to figure out what happened and where to go from there. All they came up with was “Tony goddamn Stark,” which wasn’t very helpful.

It was around noon when their time for panicking had evidently ran out. Someone knocked at the door loudly, and both men jumped.

“Should I get it?” Steve asked.

The knock came again, louder.

“Probably,” Bucky said nervously.

Steve walked hesitantly to the door, then opened it.

A little girl ran in, no older than four, followed by a young woman holding a baby.

“Uncle Steve!” The little girl attached herself to Steve’s legs.

“Uh….hi.”

Steve looked at the woman, who hugged him quickly, then deposited the baby in his arms. She dropped a few large bags on the floor.

“Hey, Steve. Hey, Bucky! Thanks so much for taking the kids. I gotta run, but I’ll be back around seven. You know the drill,” she said quickly. “Be good for your uncles! Love you!”

And with that, she was gone.

“Uncle Bucky!” The kid cried, and ran over to Barnes.

“Uh, hey kid.”

Steve and Bucky made eye contact.

“I think that was Becca?” Bucky questioned.

The girl giggled. “Did you forget that that’s my mommy’s name? You’re her brother silly!”

Bucky blinked. “Yeah, I know. But Rogers- I mean, _Uncle Steve_ and I were playing a game. We forgot everyone’s name! In fact, what’s your name?”

Steve nearly laughed at how smooth that was. The girl giggled again.

“I’m Janie, and that’s Henry,” she said slowly.

Bucky slapped his forehead. “That’s right! How silly of us.”

“Can we play candy land?” Janie asked, making doe eyes at Bucky.

Bucky looked at Steve helplessly, and Steve shrugged. The baby began to fuss, and Steve started bouncing him a bit.

“Sure, but can you go get it for me?”

“Okay!”

Henry was still crying, so Steve began to walk him around.

“I’m so confused,” he muttered to Bucky when he passed.

Bucky shook his head. “Tell me about it. But at least we got each other.”

Steve nodded, then remembered the bags that Becca had dropped. He carried Henry over and opened it. One seemed to be a diaper bag, which reminded Steve that maybe the baby was hungry, or needed a change.

It ended up being that he was hungry, and for some reason Steve caught Bucky staring at him a few times while he walked around, feeding Henry. As soon as the bottle was empty, the baby was asleep.

“Hey, Barnes?”

Bucky looked over.

“Where should I put him? My arms are getting tired.”

“Mommy brought the porta-crib,” Janie said quickly.

“I...have no clue what that is,” Steve admitted.

“I got it. Can we take a break, Janie?”

“Sure! Uncle Steve, can you make me your special grilled cheese?”

“Um. Yes? Sure. Can you get the ingredients out for me please?”

“Okay! But I can’t reach the bread.”

“I’ll get that, then.”

Steve transferred the sleeping baby to one arm, taking a quick second to think about the fact that he could actually _do_ that, and then managed to find the bread.

“Do you remember the secret ingredient?” He asked Janie.

Janie nodded proudly. She gestured for him to lean down and whispered in his ear.

“It’s love.”

Steve sighed in relief. Alright, nothing actually difficult to make then.

“Right! Good job. Can you stand back? I don’t want you to get burned.”

The little girl backed up, and Steve turned on the stove.

A minute later, he jumped when a warm hand touched the small of his back.

“Want me to take him?” Bucky whispered.

Steve nodded and gently handed the small child to Bucky.

He was again struck by the oddness of their situation, and yet he marveled at how well they were both handling it.

Three hours later, Steve and Bucky were sitting on in the couch with Janie squeezed between them, watching Cinderella. Henry was laying calmly in Bucky’s arms. This was the third Disney movie they had watched, and Henry had woken up about halfway through Snow White.

“Janie, I’m going to go talk to Uncle Steve for a minute, okay? We’ll be right back.”

“M’kay.”

Steve looked at Bucky, who put the baby on his play mat and gestured for Steve to follow him to the bedroom.

“What the hell are we doing?” He whispered as soon as the door was closed.

Steve sighed. “I think we might be in shock. I mean, we’re babysitting our future niece and nephew while we’re trapped in the future.”

“And we’re married, and my little sister has kids. She’s only 25!”

“Look, hows not the time to go all ‘protective big brother,’ alright? I think we should wait for the kids to leave, and then we’ll figure something out.”

Bucky nodded slowly, and Steve saw him wince.

“You good?” He asked uncertainly.

“My arm. It’s...really sore.”

Bucky rubbed at his left shoulder.

“The metal’s really heavy. It’s like it’s pulling my whole left side down.”

Steve bit his lip. “Probably obvious question, but can you detach it?”

Bucky shook his head and pulled his shirt off.

For some reason, Steve found it hard to pull his eyes away from the other man’s toned body, but when he did he felt his eyes bug out.

Metal seemed to be fused into Bucky’s flesh, and his entire left shoulder and upper torso was covered in scars.

“Oh my god,” he gasped.

Bucky nodded, pulling his shirt back on.

“I know. If I wasn’t in the army like you, what the hell happened to me?”

“I don’t know,” Steve whispered after a few beats.

Bucky groaned. “Let’s get back to the kids, and we’ll talk more later.”

* * *

Becca came back around seven to pick up her kids, and she seemed slightly less harried.

“Sorry I couldn’t talk earlier, but you know how it is. Last minute shopping is a pain in the you-know-what. I thought it was just going to be Bucky, shouldn’t you have been at work?”

Steve cleared his throat. “Uh, yes...but-”

“I had a doctor’s appointment this morning, thought I told you.”

Becca shook her head. “You okay?”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Good. Thanks for taking care of this idiot, Steve.”

Steve nodded.

“Er...do you want to stay for awhile?” He offered.

Bucky cleared his throat loudly and not-so-subtly elbowed Steve in the ribs.

Becca smirked. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you two want to be alone?”

Steve choked on air, while Bucky turned bright red.

Becca laughed. “Don’t worry, I can take a hint. We’ll see you one Christmas Eve.”

“Bye Uncle Steve! Bye Uncle Bucky!”

Janie hugged them both around the legs and they awkwardly hugged her back.

“Bye, boys. Have fun!” Becca grinned.

“Bye!” Bucky shouted, slamming the door.

Steve avoided eye contact as they sat back at the counter.

“So, now that my little sister thinks we’re having sex, what’s the plan?” Bucky asked after an awkward silence.

Steve had to laugh.

“I think we should talk to Tony.”

“You want to tell your brother that we’ve travelled in time? He’ll think we’ve gone insane. Or that we’re pranking him. Either way, he won’t believe us.”

“Well, no. But we’ll ask him about the stupid machine, see what he remembers. Also, you’re majorly underestimating his ego. If we told him one of his machines transported us to the future, he’d be so excited he wouldn’t even think to question our sanity.”

Bucky snorted. “Fair enough. So, what? You wanna ask him to meet up?”

“I guess. Today?”

“It’s almost eight o'clock. Lunch tomorrow?”

“Okay. Wait…” Steve shook his head. “Do we have jobs? Shouldn’t we have jobs?”

Bucky groaned. “Son of a bitch. We answer one question, another pops up.”

“Dude. We are literally trapped in the future. With no clue how to leave. There’s gonna be more questions.”

Bucky thumped his head down on the counter, muttering under his breath. Suddenly, his head popped up and he swore viciously.

“I need to get home.”

“I want to get home too, Barnes.”

“No, Rogers, I _need_ to get home. My family!”

Steve paled. “Oh my god, I didn’t even think, my ma’s gonna be so worried!”

“You don’t understand, Rogers! My sisters, my ma…”

“I’m sure they can survive one night without you. Haven’t you ever gone away for a day?”

“No, asshole. Have you?”

Steve bristled. “Only when I’ve gone to the hospital.”

Bucky averted his eyes, frowning. “This is not good. I need to get home.”

Steve sighed. “Well, that’s obviously not happening tonight. We might as well go to bed.”

Bucky just glared at him.

Steve coughed uncomfortably. “Uh. I’ll take the couch.”

Bucky’s glare softened. “What?”

“You can have the bed, I’ll take the couch. Unless you want to share?”

“I don’t mind taking the couch.”

Steve shook his head. “You said your arm hurts you. Take the bed.”

Bucky looked like he was going to argue, but then he winced and sighed.

“Thank you.”

Steve shrugged. “Whatever.”


	6. Chapter 6

When Steve woke up, his back was so sore that for a minute, he thought that he had just had the weirdest dream ever and now he had woken up in his own bed. But that thought ended as soon as he tried to roll over.

He hit the floor with a loud crash. He groaned and sat up, taking in his surroundings. He just had time to register the apartment before the bedroom door burst open and Bucky came running out.

“What the hell, Rogers,” he groaned, rolling his neck.

“I fell off the coach. And I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Don’t ask me, I’m still on the floor.”

Bucky rolled his eyes even harder, but offered Steve a hand. Steve eyed it for a moment before accepting it.

“Thanks,” he muttered.

Bucky nodded. “You know, I was still really hoping this had been some weird dream.”

“You and me both, pal. My back hurt so bad when I woke up I thought I was back home.”

Bucky tilted his head. “What’s wrong with your back?”

“Now, or normally?”

“I dunno. Both?”

“Normal me’s got back issues. And here, apparently our couch is very uncomfortable to sleep on. Why would we buy such an uncomfortable couch?”

“Just a guess, but I’m assuming that we didn’t think either of us would be sleeping on it.”

Steve cleared his throat and nodded.

“Probably. God, this is so weird.”

“Yeah, we’ve established that. I’m starving.”

“Me too,” Steve admitted. “Should we cook? Or just go out?”

“I dunno. Maybe we should try to go out? We shouldn’t stay shut in here, that’s not gonna help us get home.”

“True. Maybe...we could text Tony, get him to meet us somewhere?”

“That sounds good. Oh my god.”

Bucky smacked his forehead.

“What?”

“We didn’t go through our phones. Do you know how much we coulda learned yesterday?”

“Oh shit, I didn’t even think!”

The two men ran and grabbed their phones, then began going through them.

Steve found that he called and texted all of his friends constantly, and that he took a lot of pictures. A lot. Especially of Bucky, which Steve found very awkward. At least until he saw that Bucky’s phone was filled with pictures of Steve.

After half an hour of comparing phones and sleuthing, Steve texted Tony.

Steve: _hey, wanna meet bucky and I for breakfast?_

It took Tony a good four minutes to answer.

Tony: _I thought we were meeting for lunch, dummy. I’m in a meeting until noon, remember? Besides, I thought you were working._

Steve looked at Bucky.

“We have got to figure out where we work.”

“I know. Tell him you’re taking off.”

Steve: _I took the day off, i needed to help Bucky with stuff_

Tony: _damn, I never thought I’d see the day when my little bro blew off his teaching duties to sleep with his husband. How can the little third graders of Brooklyn elementary cope without their favorite teacher? But I can’t say I’m surprised, you’re welcome for giving him a few days off_

Steve spluttered, but at least Bucky was as red as he was.

Steve: _not what I meant, asshole. He-_

Steve stopped typing to look at Bucky.

“Tell him I had a doctor’s appointment.”

Steve: _not what I meant, asshole. He has a doctor’s appointment_

It was a few more minutes until Tony answered.

Tony: _is his arm bothering him? I swear, if he’ll just let me look at it I can do something about it. I’ll give him more time off if he needs._

Steve stared at his phone for a few seconds.

“I think I need to sit down.”

“Me too.”

Steve’s phone went off again.

Tony: _tell him no pressure, but I’ll do it for free since he’s my brother in law. And my best engineer. See you at 12:30, meet me at Jenny’s, have to go, getting glared at by Pepper._

“Maybe you should call in sick. You were out without excuse yesterday,” Bucky said after a long silence.

Steve nodded, and in his contacts he found a number for work. He dialed and put it on speaker.

“Rogers?” A female voice answered.

“Yeah, sorry I’ve been out.”

“You need to call in sick if you’re going to be out, Steve. Shouldn’t you know this by now?”

“I should, yes. I’m sorry, but-”

“Bucky’s in pain, right?”

Steve glanced at the man across from him.

“Uh, yeah. We were at the doctor yesterday, and he had another appointment today.”

“Alright. You’re lucky we’re friends, Rogers. Only reason I didn’t call you yesterday was because I talked to Becca, and she said you guys were fine.”

“We’re okay.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, of course. Bye.”

Steve hung up.

“I’m so confused.”

“We have a few hours to kill before lunch. What do we eat?”

Steve shrugged helplessly. “Should we just wander around until we find something?”

“I guess so. We’ll leave in five?”

“Deal.”

Five minutes later, they were dressed and tentatively leaving the apartment. Ten minutes after that, they found a diner a few blocks away.

As soon as they walked through the door, a young woman waved at them.

“Morning, boys! You want the usual, I assume?”

Startled, Steve glanced at Bucky.

“Uh. Yes please,” Bucky said.

“Great! Peggy said you’d probably be coming in, I guess Maria told her you were out sick, Steve. Actually, she’ll probably be back in soon, she and Daniel stop by around now on their patrol. Sorry, I’m rambling, I’ve already had three cups of coffee, I opened. You can sit in your normal spot.”

She waved them towards a corner booth.

As soon as they were seated, Steve grinned at Bucky.

“That’s Angie.”

“Angie Martinelli?”

Steve nodded.

“How can you tell?”

“The energy. Besides, she’s Peggy’s best friend.”

“Ah, right.”

Before either of them could say anything else, Angie placed two mugs down in front of them.

“Thanks, Angie,” Steve said, smiling at her.

“Anytime. Oh, good, Peggy’s here.”

Steve practically whipped around, trying to get a glimpse of Peggy. She looked great, and Daniel Sousa was right by her side. Angie waved them over.

“Hey, Ang.”

Peggy plopped down right next to Steve and kissed his cheek.

“Hello, Steven. Morning, Bucky.”

She stole Steve’s coffee and started drinking.

“Hey!” Steve complained.

Daniel sat next to Bucky, grinning.

“Morning, guys. How’s the arm, Bucky? You got a doctor’s appointment?”

“Um, yeah, right after this. And it’s sore today, dunno why.”

“Probably because you kept lifting Janie,” Steve lectured.

They both stopped and looked at each other. Steve nearly blushed. Two days of being stuck here and he was already a nagging husband?

“I get what you mean. It’s actually probably the weather, my leg’s been giving me trouble lately too.”

“You’re leg is always giving you trouble, you were shot,” Peggy said, finishing Steve’s coffee.

Daniel rolled his eyes.

Angie came back with another cup of coffee, then squeezed in next to Peggy.

“So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Daniel and I are on patrol all day, so not much.”

“I’m workin’ till my feet fall off. What about you two?”

“Doctor’s, then meeting Tony for lunch.”

“Ooh, fun,” Peggy said sarcastically. “He’s lucky he’s got Pepper to check his impulses. Do you remember when he nearly burnt my hair off?”

“You never let him forget, Pegs,” Daniel muttered.

Peggy leaned across the table to swat him.

“Angie, I meant to ask. How’d your audition go?” Peggy asked.

Angie shrugged. “I thought it went well, but they never called me back. Guess I’ll have to keep trying.”

“Yes, you do. You’ll get there eventually.”

“Thanks, Daniel. Crap! I forgot I’m actually working, gotta go! Boys, your food’ll be out in a second.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said as she bounced off.

Steve saw Peggy eyeing his coffee, and he pulled it closer.

“ _Mine_.”

“I’ve been awake since five o’clock!”

“I have had the weirdest two days. Mine.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow, and Bucky kicked him under the table.

“Give me a good reason and you can keep it.”

Steve heard both Daniel and Bucky sigh.

He hesitated, but hey, he needed his coffee.

“I woke up yesterday eleven years in the future. Right now I’m a seventeen year old trapped in a twenty-eight year old’s body, married to Bucky Barnes, because my stupid brother electrocuted us, and I’m really confused because I’m big and I’m healthy.”

Peggy blinked at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

“You almost had me there, Steve. Fine, you can keep your coffee. Next time, learn to lie better.”

Steve chuckled uneasily, glancing at Bucky.

“Break’s over, Pegs. We gotta head out.”

Peggy glanced at her watch. “My husband’s right. We’ll see you at Stark’s party tomorrow?”

“We’ll be there. Bye!”

“Let us know how the appointment goes,” Daniel said, and then they were gone.

“Dude, you seriously just told her? What the hell!” Bucky whispered.

“You really think they’d believe me? Would you have believed a seemingly sleep deprived man who tends to be more than a little sarcastic?”

Bucky glared at Steve. “This isn’t a joke, Rogers.”

“Hey, I know that! I’m stuck here too, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Well excuse me, but you just don’t seem as eager to get home.”

“I-”

“Bon appétit, boys!”

Angie dropped two plates in front of them, Steve’s stacked with chocolate chip pancakes, and Bucky’s piled high with french toast.

“Thanks,” the two of them said stiffly.

“Whoa, everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” they said simultaneously, then they glared at each other.

Angie frowned. “Are you guys fighting?”

Steve sighed. “No, I’m sorry. We’re sorry, just tired. Weird day yesterday.”

Angie looked at them oddly. “If you’re sure. Sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop.”

Bucky managed a smile. “No worries, Angie. We’re good.”

“Okay. Enjoy!”

“Thanks, Ang,” Steve said.

“Anything for my favorite guys.”

She winked at them and walked off.

They ate their breakfast in a tense silence, avoiding eye contact. Steve was peripherally aware of Angie watching them warily, but he was too annoyed to try and look normal. Whatever their future normal was, anyway.

As soon as they were done, they paid and said goodbye to Angie, then walked back to the apartment.

Once they got inside, Bucky sighed.

“Look Rogers, I know that we’re both stressed, and we’re dealing with it in our own ways, so I’m sorry. But we need to try and get along, otherwise our friends, whoever we’re close to, they’re going to know that something’s up.”

Steve nodded.

“I’m sorry too. And I guess you’re right. Truce?”

He stuck out his hand, and Bucky shook it.

“Truce.“

* * *

 

They watched TV in silence until quarter to twelve, and then they headed out to meet Tony. Steve put the restaurant name in his GPS, and it turned out to be a fifteen minute walk from their place.

They quickly found Tony and headed over to the table.

“My favorite brother-in-law! And my favorite brother!” Tony exclaimed as they sat down.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve rolled his eyes fondly.

Bucky waved, grinning.

“How did the appointment go?” Tony asked.

“Uh...good.”

“So I’m clear to take a look at it?”

“Uh….I don’t know, Tony.”

“Come on, Barnes, you know I’m not going to hurt you. And it’s not like I’m going to charge you. I’ve been talking to this one person that I’m trying to partner with, and she thinks that if we just get a look we can help you out. At least say you’ll think about it.”

Bucky glanced at Steve, who shrugged.

“I’ll think about it?”

“Good! Now, let’s order.”

It took Steve half an hour to find a way to bring up Tony’s machine. Finally, Tony began reminiscing about their teenage years, and he seized his chance.

“Do you remember that machine you built when we were, god, I dunno, sixteen, seventeen?”

He glanced at Bucky, who quickly caught on.

“Oh, you mean that one? Yeah, we were seventeen.”

“Which one?” Tony asked. “I made a lot of machines when we were seventeen.”

“The one that you electrocuted us with?”

Tony’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat.  “Oh. Right. Thanks for not telling Sarah about that, by the way.”

Steve bit his lip against a grin.

“No problem. I can’t remember, though, what was it supposed to do?”

Tony thought back. “I think...yeah, it was meant to be a time travel machine of sorts, but not exactly. It was supposed to kind of send you to the future, except into your future body, just so you could get a glimpse of your future. Bruce and I worked on that thing for months….because you told us it worked! Damn, I forgot about that, it was right after I zapped ya, maybe the next day? I’m not sure, but I told you that I was gonna give up and you said ‘no, it works!’”

Steve laughed self-consciously. “Yeah, I did, didn’t I?”

Tony shrugged. “I think I zapped something in your brain, because it never actually worked.”

Bucky nodded. “What’d you do with it?”

“I think it’s probably with the rest of my scraps in my personal lab. I don’t really remember. Why the sudden interest?”

“Uhhhh...I read this book, and it reminded us about it. Figured we’d ask.”

Tony leaned back in his seat. “Damn, I had forgotten about that thing. I should take a look at it.”

“Yes!” Steve and Bucky exclaimed.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this excited about one of my projects.”

Bucky shrugged sheepishly. “You know, that stupid book got me thinking. Gotta do something to keep my mind off the arm.”

Tony nodded sympathetically. “Let me take a look at it and you won’t need to think about it.”

“Dude, why are you so obsessed with his arm?”

Tony scoffed. “Can’t a guy just want to help out his brother in law?”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, that technology is really cool and I want to get a good look at it. Plus, I’m pretty sure that we can improve it, make it lighter weight and maybe even detachable.”

Bucky nodded stiffly. “Thank you.”

Tony grinned. “ ‘Course. So, what’re you two lovebirds up to today?”

Steve cleared his throat to cover his squawk at the word ‘lovebirds’.

“I think we’re just gonna head home, relax.”

Bucky looked at Steve, who nodded.

“Yeah, sounds about right.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows.

“No, shut up.” Steve felt himself turn red, and a swift glance at Bucky showed that he was as well.

“You two are so easy to embarrass I don’t even have to try anymore,” Tony laughed.

“Why do you have to do that?”

Tony looked at Steve as thought he were greatly offended.

“It is my sacred duty as your big brother to embarrass you at any chance I can get. And, as you are a married man, that extends to your husband.”

“You’re only six months older.”

“Which still counts. Now, I’ve got the check, you two kids have fun.”

 

__

* * *

Three days later, they were still stuck in the goddamn future. If Steve’s back wasn’t hurting so much from sleeping on that stupid couch, he would have thought he really was dreaming.

Sadly, his back was killing him, and he was evidently an elementary school teacher, meaning he was chasing after kids all day. After work, he came home and sat with Bucky for hours, trying to figure out a way home. Well, a way back in time, anyway.

“I’ve already told you Barnes, that’s not how it works!”

“Then you come up with a better idea,” Bucky growled.

“I’ve been trying, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Really? Because all I’ve noticed is you grinning about how cool it is that you’re so strong.”

“Watch it, Barnes.”

“No! I haven’t seen my family in five days. God only knows what’s happening to them.”

“Relax, I’m sure they can manage just fine without you for a few days.

Bucky exhaled sharply through his nose. “Just drop it, Rogers.”

Steve looked at him curiously, but he dropped it.

“Fine. Let’s just go to bed.”

“Whatever. What time do we need to be up tomorrow?”

Steve shrugged, then winced at the pain in his back.

Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“How bad does your back hurt?”

“I’m fine. Had worse.”

“I’m sure you have. How bad does your back hurt?” Bucky repeated.

“I’m fine,” Steve said again.

“No you’re not. Look, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“Barnes, with your arm you are not sleeping on that couch.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“What if I just don’t get up from the couch?”

“Then that would make two of us, which is probably even more uncomfortable.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but chewed on his lip.

“Look,” he said after a few moments of debating. “The bed’s big enough, obviously. Why don’t we just share?”

Bucky stared at him. “You sure?”

“I don’t mind if you don’t. And neither of us know how much longer we’ll be here. I’ve had enough back issues, and you’re arm will kill you if you sleep on this couch.”

“I don’t mind. As long as you don’t snore.”

Steve half-smiled. “Not sure about the snoring, I’m occasionally known to talk in my sleep.”

Bucky snorted.

“Well, I’ve heard I’m a blanket hog, so good luck.”

Steve laughed.

Ten minutes later, they were awkwardly climbing into the bed.

“So, uh...do you want the lights on or off?”

“I’m pretty tired. You mind turning them off?”

“Not at all. Night.”

“Night.”

As soon as Bucky turned out the lights, the two of them rolled so their backs were to each other, both on the very edge of the bed.

It took Steve over an hour to fall asleep. He was hyper-aware of every slight movement Bucky made, and every time he shifted, he could tell that Bucky was just as tense.

It was so incredibly awkward, yet it was so much better than the couch. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last pre-written chapter I have, but I’m working on the next one!

Steve woke up in the exact position he fell asleep in, except it felt like there was a draft in the room.

He blinked himself awake, then slowly pushed himself up and looked over to the other side of the bed.

Bucky was lying curled up on his side, clutching all of the covers as though someone had tried taking them from him. Steve stared down at him for a few seconds, and the thought _he’s adorable_ crossed his still-sleeping mind without his permission.

As soon as he processed what he had thought, he practically vaulted out of the bed. He grabbed a set of clothes from his drawers and all but ran to the bathroom.

“We need to get out of here,” he muttered to himself. “That’s _Barnes_. What the fuck.”

After he calmed down slightly, he took a quick shower, then quietly walked into the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee and Bucky wandered in a few minutes later. Steve stifled a laugh and Bucky sighed.

“Shut up, Rogers, and give me the coffee.”

“Sorry, it’s just...your hair. Has it been like this every day?”

Bucky leveled a glare at him. Steve nearly flinched, because damn, that was what Tony would call a ‘murder look.’

He slid the coffee pot over without another word.

“We got a new problem,” Bucky said after a few minutes.

“What now?” Steve whined.

He was tired of this, dammit.

“It’s Christmas Eve.”

Steve grunted and thudded his head down.

“Family?”

“I got about billion texts from all different people. It’s what woke me up,” Bucky admitted.

“That’s why you’re so cranky.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just saying. Also, do you know how scary you look when you’re angry now?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, back home, when you’re pissed you just look pissed. But here you look like you’re gonna kill me.”

Bucky smirked. “Must be a gift.”

Steve squinted at him.

“Nah, I think it’s the hair.”

Bucky laughed outright at that.

Steve thought that Bucky had a nice laugh.

“So, uh...what did the texts say?” He asked as soon as the thought passed.

“Well, I think we’re supposed to be hosting a party tonight.”

Steve was way past being shocked. Or maybe he was still in shock. Either way, he just nodded.

“Of course we are. What type of party?”

“I dunno. Christmas Eve dinner, maybe?”

“For how many?”

“Um. Everyone?”

“Okay. So like, twenty people?”

“I guess. Everyone who texted me was basically RSVP-ing. Here.”

Bucky handed Steve his phone. There were a lot of texts.

From:

  
_Becca- Kyle the kids and I will be late, Janie’s stupid dance teacher doesn’t care that it’s Christmas Eve_

_Sarah- can I bring anything?_

_Kathryn- forgot to tell u the three of us will be there!_

_Natalia- Clint and I will be there at 6 with the pies._

_Tony- Pep says to make sure u guys know that May and Peter are coming with us so May and Peter are coming with us_

_Bruce- lmk if I can help at all_

_Sam- Maria says to tell u or Steve to wake up and I know Steve sleeps with his phone off so WAKE UP. Also we’ll be there by 6_

_Peggy- don’t forget Daniel Angie and I are bringing cookies. And thanks again for hosting this year, just with the baby on the way it’s so hard to have everyone over. Also don’t forget that I left instructions on the fridge._

 

“Baby?!” Steve exclaimed. “Peggy’s having a _baby_?!”

“You didn’t notice? Dude, we saw her the other day, she has to be at least five months.”

“What?” Steve screeched.

Bucky stared at him. “You’re so oblivious, damn.”

“Hey!”

Bucky shrugged. “Just stating the obvious. I found the instructions, by the way. Now stop panicking, we have work to do.”

* * *

It took them three hours to complete Peggy’s list. Thank god future-them had already bought the majority of the food and such, and all they had to do was scavenge some last minute supplies from the store.

The first knock came at five-fifty-seven, and Steve jumped.

“What do we do?”

“Uh...answer it?” Bucky snickered.

Steve glared at him. “No one likes a smart-ass.”

Bucky smirked at him, and Steve rolled his eyes. He shot one last panicked look at Bucky before opening the door.

“About time, Steven, what took you so long?”

“Merry Christmas Eve to you too, Pegs. Welcome, Daniel, Angie.”

Peggy and Angie kissed both Steve and Bucky’s cheeks, and Daniel hugged them both.

“Merry Christmas Eve!”

Angie plopped down on the couch. Steve eyed Peggy closely, and now that he knew he could definitely tell that she was pregnant. In a good way, anyways.

She waddled over and sank down next to Angie, turning on the TV. Steve glanced at Bucky, who shrugged helplessly.

Over the next ten minutes, they watched as their friends crowded into their apartment. They greeted everyone, then just stared a bit. It was so weird to see them grown up. Tony walked in with Pepper, and then the woman and boy that were in a few of their pictures- Steve assumed they were Peter and May.

The last to come in were three people, an older woman, another maybe just eighteen, and a little girl around eleven. Steve recognized them as Bucky’s mom and other sisters, yet Bucky seemed surprised to see them. He paused mid conversation with Natasha just to stare at them. Steve was across the room and he could see how Bucky froze.

“Mom?” He whispered.

The older woman smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey sweetie. Merry Christmas Eve ever- oh!”

She was cut off as Bucky hugged her tightly.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” he cut in as Bucky stepped back, hugging her.

“Wow, it’s like you boys haven’t seen me in years! You do know that we live fifteen minutes away, you can visit whenever you like.”

Steve laughed. “Of course. Sorry, we’ve just been so busy.”

“That’s what you said to me, boys. I’m starting to think you’re avoiding us,” Sarah called.

Bucky’s mom laughed.

“Dude, let us in,” the teenaged girl said, hugging Steve.

“Sorry Kathryn, yeah, come on.”

“Hey, Peter!” Kathryn made a beeline for Peter, and Bucky narrowed his eyes.

Steve nudged him, grinning.

“You’re doing it again,” he whispered as they walked off.

“Doing what?”

“Over-protective big brother. You’re giving the kid a stink eye.”

“She’s only six!” Bucky hissed.

“No, she’s seventeen,” Steve amended gently.

“We’re seventeen,” Bucky growled.

Bucky glared at him, and Steve backed off, suppressing a grin. He couldn’t tell if the glare was scarier when Bucky was still half asleep or fully awake.

As he walked off, he saw Tony watching him, but he looked away as soon as he noticed Steve looking at him.

Halfway through dessert, Steve and Bucky were getting strange looks from nearly half of the guests. He knew they were bickering, but it wasn’t like they were straight up fighting. In fact, for most of the night they were perfectly polite.

“Hey Steve, could you please pass the potatoes?” Bucky asked.

“Sure, here ya go.”

“Could I see the two of you in the kitchen? I forgot to show you something,” Tony blurted out.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Steve looked at Bucky and shrugged.

Tony shepherded them into the kitchen, practically slamming the door behind them.

“What the hell is up with you two?”

“Uh….what do you mean?” Bucky tried.

Tony just stared at them, unimpressed.

“Are you fighting?”

“What? No, why would you-”

“You two are acting insane! Angie said that on Tuesday you guys seemed really pissed at each other, and you were acting really strange at lunch. Maria says you didn’t even call in sick to work on Monday, Steve, and Becca said she could see that something was up. You’re being really weirdly formal and polite, and I haven’t seen you touch at all. You’re usually holding hands or hugging or some shit. So, what are you fighting about?”

“No, Stark. It’s just-”

“Oh my god. One of you is sick. What can I do, obviously I’ll pay for hospital treatments-”

“No! Tony, relax. It’s just been a rough week.”

Tony eyed them. “Seriously, what’s up? You’re starting to worry everyone. You haven’t acted this way around each other since we were….”

Tony’s eyes went wide as saucers, flicking between the two. Steve looked at Bucky uncomfortably, and Bucky looked back in confusion.

“Since we were what?” Steve finally asked.

Tony blinked a few times, then a smirk curled across his lips.

“Since we were seventeen. Oh my god.”

“What?” Bucky asked nervously.

“You guys are seventeen!” Tony exclaimed in a whisper.

“We- what? No, no, we’re not!”

“Uh...no! No, we’re twenty-eight-”

The two boys stumbled over their words in their panic.

Tony leaned back on the counter, cocking an eyebrow.

“Okay, when’s your anniversary?”

The two men looked at each other, then hung their heads with a sigh.

“I knew it! Oh my god, that’s why you were asking about that machine, it fucking worked! You need to tell me what happened! How, and when, and oh! We gotta tell Bruce, he’ll help.”

“Wait-”

“You know what, once everyone leaves, we’ll stay behind and chat.”

“I-”

Their protests fell on deaf ears.

“Alright, we gotta get back out there. Quick crash course- you two are married-”

“No shit,” Steve muttered.

Tony looked at him with mirth in his eyes, but he continued.

“You’re deeply in love. No more politeness, do the holding hands and shit, and a kiss or two wouldn’t be out of place-”

Steve felt his ears burning.

“And that should get you through the next hour.”

“Wait, one question. Who’s the kid?”

“Oh, Peter? I took him in as an intern a few years back, he’s really talented. He’s like…”

Tony paused, clearing his throat.

“He’s like a son to me. May is his aunt, and they’re good people.”

Steve smiled.

“And...what's he to Kathryn?” Bucky asked quickly.

Tony snorted, shaking his head.

“Nothing, yet. Well, they’re best friends. Then again, so were you.”

Steve watched Bucky’s eyes go wide.

“She’s only six!”

“She’s seventeen, Buckaroo. Besides, it’s not like he’ll be her first boyfriend.”

“He won’t be her- Я клянусь, что собираюсь убить, и женился на Бекке!”

Tony laughed, and Steve stared at Bucky. He knew Tony was watching him with a smirk, so he cleared his throat and turned away.

“Ready?”

“Guess so. But you need to swear that you’ll explain everything.”

“Of course I will little bro. Now get out there!”

Tony walked out of the kitchen, and Steve awkwardly looked at Bucky.

“Let’s just get it over with,” Bucky said after a few seconds. “Should I...I dunno, put my arm around you or something?”

Steve slowly nodded. “I guess…”

Steve did his best not to tense up as Bucky slipped a gentle arm around his shoulders.

They made their way back to the table, trying their best to look comfortable. Steve was incredibly aware of the heat of Bucky’s arm around him. They moved to the living room, and once they settled on the couch Steve hardly noticed it, relaxing into Bucky’s side.

“Uncle Steve?”

Janie clambered into his lap.

“What’s up, Janie?”

“When is Santa coming?”

Steve swallowed a chuckle.

“When you’re asleep in bed,” he answered, ruffling her hair.

Her eyes brightened.

“Mommy! We need to go to bed! Santa’s gotta come!”

Becca laughed, then looked at Steve.

 _Thank you_ , she mouthed.

Steve nodded, smiling.

“Alright, guess we’ll head out. Say your goodbyes, sweetie.”

They made the rounds, and soon after everyone else began to head out.

Tony made some excuse to Pepper as to why he and Bruce needed to stay behind, and she was the last to leave.

“So, what’s going on?” Bruce asked.

“You didn’t tell him?” Bucky hissed.

“I couldn’t without telling everyone else!”

“Tell me what?”

Steve sighed. “Just hear us out, because this is going to sound crazy.”

Bruce hesitated. “I’m not really that kind of doctor.”

Tony patted Bruce’s back.

“I know, buddy. Just listen.”

“Do you remember that machine that you and Tony made that was meant to be a time traveling thing of sorts?”

Bruce scratched his head. “You mean the one that was supposed to let people see their future?”

“Yeah, that one. It worked.”

Bruce blinked. “What?”

“It worked. We’re not us.”

“You’re...not you?”

“We’re not the us you know,” Bucky tried. “Were seventeen. Tony zapped us with that machine, and we woke up married.”

Tony snorted, and within moments he was laughing so hard he was doubled over, helpless giggles escaping.

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, then at Bruce, who was smiling softly.

“You-” Tony gasped. “You two are married, but you still think you hate each other!”

Steve shifted uncomfortably. “We don’t hate each other.”

Tony cackled louder.

“Can you help us or not?” Steve asked, slightly annoyed.

“We’re freaking out here, Stark,” Bucky added.

“Go calm down, Tony. I got it.” Bruce patted Tony’s shoulder and pushed him, still snorting helplessly, towards the kitchen.

“So you believe us?”

Bruce shrugged. “Easier to believe than you two fighting like this. Haven’t seen you like this since we were teenagers.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. I mean, you bicker, but literally like an old married couple. This weird polite-fighting thing is the creepiest thing ever.”

“Huh. Okay. So you can help?”

“We’ll do what we can.”

“Can you tell me what the hell happened to my arm?” Bucky asked.

Bruce shifted. “I can’t.”

“What? Why?”

“We can’t. It might affect your decisions in the past.” Tony walked up behind them, suddenly calmer.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked angrily.

“I mean that if I told you that you...I dunno, name your first kid Charlie, you might name the kid Charlie because you think that’s supposed to happen. Or something bad happens, and you avoid doing something.”

“Back up. We have a kid?!”

Tony sighed. “No. Hypothetically, Steve. Look, you know the Butterfly Effect?”

“You step on a butterfly and changes the future?”

“Exactly, Bucko. Except backwards, kind of. You learn something about your future, and it affects your decisions about your future.”

“My head hurts,” Bucky and Steve muttered at the same time, causing Tony to laugh again.

“So what can you tell us?”

Bruce sighed. “I’m not exactly sure. Let’s see...maybe stuff you already kind of know. So, Peggy and Daniel are married, and expecting their first kid. She’s six months along. Uh, Maria and Sam are dating. Tony married Pepper, obviously, and he adopted this kid-”

“I did not adopt Peter!” Tony protested.

“He sort of adopted Peter. You two have been married for years, and you need to act like it until we figure out how to get you out of here. You’re stressing everyone out.”

“I had three people ask me if I thought you two were fighting,” Tony added.

Steve rubbed his temples. “And how do we do that?”

“First of all, you need to stop acting like touching each other will give you the plague or something. You guys are so touchy-feely. It’s like in one of those romantic movies Pepper watches, where they do the thing.”

“The thing?”

“I don’t know, rubbing each other’s shoulders or backs, putting an arm around the other, holding hands, just finding excuses to touch each other and shit.”

Steve felt his cheeks heating up, and he willed the blush away.

“Also,” Bruce said. “You can’t be so polite. Insult each other.”

“But nicely.”

“I’m so confused,” Bucky whispered despairingly.

“Call each other Barnes and Rogers.”

“Sometimes Buck, or Stevie.”

“And you never yell at each other.”

“I just need to get home!” Bucky burst out suddenly. “I’ve been gone for five days, I need to get home.”

“Me too! Can’t you help us out tonight?”

“Guys, it’s almost ten o’clock on Christmas Eve. I have the party tomorrow night and Pepper will have my head if I’m not back in half an hour. I’m sorry, but the best we can do is coach you on how to act. We’ll get you home, but it’s going to take awhile.”

“And while you wait, learn how to be more affectionate,” Bruce added. “I don’t care how, and I really don’t want to know either. Just...practice or something. We can start working after the party tomorrow. But seriously, I don’t feel like having Pepper blaming me for getting Tony back late. We’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Wait, you can’t just go!” Steve protested.

“We have to, little bro. I’m sorry. You’ll get through this, I promise.”

Tony patted the two men on their shoulders, and then he and Bruce were gone.

The two of them sat in silence for the better part of half an hour.

“This is going to be an awkward few days, Barnes,” Steve muttered eventually.

He stood and grabbed a mug from the kitchen, making hot chocolate.

He felt Bucky come up behind him.

“What did Bruce mean, practice?”

“I don’t know, probably just getting more comfortable around each other?”

“How do you suggest we do that, Barnes?”

Steve turned to face Bucky, and it almost looked as though he was blushing.

“Maybe we should stop flinching when we touch? I doubt married people do that.”

Steve snorted. “True. We just have to get used to it, I guess.”

He saw Bucky fighting back a yawn.

“You want to go to bed?”

Bucky nodded sheepishly. “It’s been a long day.”

“Tell me about it,” Steve muttered, stretching. “I’m exhausted.”

Five minutes later, they climbed into bed, only slightly less awkward than the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Bucky said: I swear I'm going to kill- and Becca’s married- fucking hell!
> 
> Again, I used google translate, sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I like angsty Bucky.

Steve wound his way through the crowd, trying not to stumble into anyone. It was difficult, with the amount of people Tony had invited.

Finally, he reached Bucky and handed him one of the drinks.

“Tony refused to give me alcohol,” Steve muttered.

Bucky snorted.

“Thanks.”

Steve noticed Peggy looking at them, so he rested an arm around Bucky’s waist. He felt Bucky stiffen for a moment before relaxing.

“Sorry,” Steve muttered.

“Any plans for the rest of the week?” Clint asked as he and Natasha wandered over.

“Not much. We’re both off, so we’ll probably get some chores done,” Bucky answered.

“That’s boring.”

“Well, what are you doing then, Natalia?”

Natasha smirked. “I never said we weren’t boring.”

Steve snorted.

A few hours later, at eleven o’clock,  Tony’s party was just starting to die down.

“Janie’s asleep on the floor,” Becca told Steve. “We’re going to head out.”

“Us too,” Daniel said quickly. “Peggy should get some rest.”

“Daniel…” Peggy said warningly.

“Sorry, Pegs, but you really should.”

Peggy sighed. “I hate it when he’s right.”

Steve heard Bucky laugh, and they walked the others to the elevator.

“Look who’s under the mistletoe!” Tony shouted suddenly.

Steve looked around to see, but with a sinking feeling noticed everyone looking at him. At _them_.

He looked up and sure enough, a sprig of that damn green plant was hanging above them.

He glanced at Bucky, who looked just as reluctant.

Unfortunately, Tony had started up a chant of _kiss_! that everyone else was repeating.

Bucky have half a shrug, and Steve copied him.

Heart pounding, Steve leaned in.

Bucky’s lips were warm and chapped against his own.

It was a quick, chaste kiss, and everyone booed. Steve and Bucky grinned at them, shrugging.

Steve could barely look at Bucky.

“I’m going to go find Tony,” he said.

“Yeah. Good. I’ll...be around,” Bucky said, not looking at Steve.

Steve nodded and practically bolted away.

* * *

It was one in the morning, and Steve and Bucky were in Tony’s lab- at least, one of them.

“Come on, guys. Can’t you get us home?”

“We’ve been over this, Rogers, it takes time.”

Steve groaned.

 

”Look,” Bruce said  “Time travel is difficult.  We have an associate, his name is Stephen, and he’s explained- hang on.”

Bruce looked around before grabbing a white board and wheeling it over.  He uncapped a marker and began talking as he drew.

”Time is like a tree. You start off with a basic path, the trunk, but every time you need to make a decision, it makes a fork in the path, like a branch.  Say you go onto the left branch. Every time you make another decision, more branches appear, meaning more possible futures.”

 

”So...” Steve said, trying to make sense of Bruce’s analogy.  “This is only one possible future?  This might not even happen?”

Tony shook his head.  “No.  It’s just one of the most probable, I guess.”

“Go home, you two. We’ll try again tomorrow,” Bruce said.

Steve heard Bucky growl.

“I’m _trying_ to go home. The two of us are trapped in the future, Stark. I have a family that needs me. I need to get home _tonight_.”

Steve thought he saw pity cross Tony’s face, which was weird.

“I know, Bucky. I’m sorry. We can’t do it tonight. Both Bruce and I have had a few drinks, and we’re tired. We’ll try again tomorrow, but we will get you back, I promise.”

Bucky glared at all of them.

“Just...let’s go back to the apartment. We’ll be back here first thing, okay?” Steve tried.

Bucky sighed.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

He turned and walked out.

“What’s his deal?” Steve asked. “It’s not like I don’t want to get home.

Tony and Bruce exchanged a look.

“Not my place to tell you. You’ll figure it out eventually,” Tony said eventually.

Steve sighed. “Alright. I’d better catch up with him. Night.”

“Night, Steve.”

* * *

 

The cab ride home was silent and awkward.

“Are you okay?” Steve finally asked once they were inside.

Bucky turned on him.

“No! I’m not _okay_!” he yelled.

Steve flinched.

“Jesus, Steve. We’re trapped in the future and you’re acting like you don’t even want to leave!”

“Hey-”

“No! I have a family to get back to. I’ve been gone for so long, and I don’t know what’s happening to them!”

“Dude, relax. I’m sure they’re fine.”

“They’re- _not_ \- fine!” Bucky shouted. “You think you know everything about me but you don’t! You know jack _shit_ about me!”

Steve stared at him, wide eyed.

“You just assumed that I’m some party animal, someone like Brock and Alexander. But I’m not. I’ve never been to a party in my whole life. I’ve been too busy with my family because you know what?”

Bucky paused, breathing heavily.

“Ten months ago I had four sisters and two functioning parents in a happy marriage. Now, I have three sisters, a father who split, and a mother with crippling depression. I don’t have time to party, or study, or sleep, because on Monday to Friday, as soon as I’m done with tutoring, I go to the grocery store so I can afford to feed my family. After I get home from work, I help my fourteen-year-old sister with her homework because she’s dyslexic, and she struggles more than I do. Then I help the six year old who doesn’t understand why daddy isn’t coming home and why mommy won’t get out of bed.

“And I have to make sure my mother is eating because she won’t do it herself. Meanwhile, the ten month old baby won’t stop crying because she doesn’t know where her twin sister went. And you know what? _She never stops crying_. And right now, they’re alone, and I need to get home and help them, dammit!”

Bucky finally stopped, staring at a gaping Steve.

“Jesus, Bucky, I didn’t know. I’m sor-”

“Of course you didn’t know. You’re too busy smiling about how cool it is that you’re strong. And even back home, all you do is get into fights because boohoo, you’re a little on the smaller side.”

Steve’s temper flared.

“Watch it, Barnes.”

“No! So what, you get a few colds every once and awhile.”

“Dammit, Barnes! You have no clue what it’s like for me! I’m sorry you have a shitty life, and I might not know how bad that is, but that doesn’t give you the right to judge me. I don’t get a cold every few weeks, I get _hospitalized_ every few weeks. I’m deaf in one ear, I have scoliosis, asthma, and a severe heart disease that stunts my growth and weakens my immune system. Do you have any idea what it’s like to die? Because technically speaking, I’ve died twice. My heart’s stopped for three and a half minutes, and the second time was almost five. I have to worry constantly because any time someone sneezes near me I know I’m about to get sick. A cold turns into the flu. Strep throat turns into the mumps. Any diseases you can come up with I’ve probably had. The doctor’s told me that I’m not expected to live past twenty! The one surgery that could maybe work is just as likely to kill me as to help me! I have four years left to live at most, so excuse me if I enjoy being twenty-eight, healthy, and _alive_.”

Steve glared at Bucky, who stared back.

“I didn’t know-”

“And on the topic of absent fathers, I do know what that’s like. My dad left us too.”

Bucky hesitated, and Steve could see Bucky’s temper coming down. He felt his own anger draining.

“What happened?”

“He didn’t like that fact that I was gay, and my mom didn’t like the fact that he tried to beat it out of me.”

Bucky breathed out slowly. “Oh.”

“It looks like we both have issues. I really do want to get home, Bucky.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“Me neither. I would have backed off. I’m sorry.”

Bucky stuck out a hand, and Steve shook it.

“We good?”

Steve nodded. They sat on the couch.

“You mind if I ask a few questions?”

Bucky shrugged. “As long as I can ask you some.”

“Deal. What happened?”

Bucky sighed, looking at the ground.

“Meningitis. The twins were barely a month old. Alice made it. Jenny didn’t. It destroyed my mom, and my dad didn’t feel like dealing with it all, I guess.”

“I’m sorry.”

Bucky shrugged.

“How are your sisters?”

“Like I said. Becca has dyslexia, so she’s struggling in school. Kathryn is having trouble understanding anything that’s happened. And Alice just never stops crying.”

“And my mom knows?”

Bucky nodded. “She’s been a big help. My turn. Your surgery?”

“Yeah. I’m on the list for a trial surgery. It’s called project rebirth, and supposedly it’s going to fix everything wrong with me, if I get in.”

“And it’s safe?”

Steve snorted. “Probably not. Honestly, there’s as much of a chance of me dying on the table than it working.”

“Oh my god. And you’re still doing it?”

Steve scoffed. “Well, I might as well. I only have a few years left anyways. Won’t make much of a difference. Plus, there’s a chance it could do nothing and I’ll still have those four years.”

Bucky was looking at him strangely.

“What?”

“Nothing. That’s just really… I can’t tell if you’re brave or stupid. Maybe both.”

Steve felt his ears turning red.

“Don’t let it fool you. I’m scared shitless. But you know what? If I die, or even if we get stuck here, everyone’s better off.”

Bucky gaped at him. “The fuck you mean?”

Steve sighed. “Bucky. Just keeping me alive right now is costing my mom a fortune. She’s constantly worried, and so are Peggy and Tony. Once I’m gone they can have a normal life.”

“Jesus, Steve. They don’t care about that, you know that right?”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“You forget they’re my friends too. Sure, they worry, but it’s usually more about you being a dumbass and getting into fights.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence for a long while before finally heading to bed. Steve felt horrible for all of the assumptions he had made, and very guilty. He wanted to help, but they had to get back home first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is crappy, it’s almost eleven at night and i has a long day

The next two days passed very smoothly. Steve honestly couldn’t remember another time that he and Bucky Barnes had gotten along so well. And it wasn’t even them pretending, being polite, they were genuinely being friendly. Airing his grievances, hearing Bucky’s side of the story, it made him realize that all of his issues with Barnes were in his head. They both felt guilty for what had been said of course, but they were getting past it. In fact, they spent their free time talking over their individual situations.

They had spent the days in Tony’s lab, trying to figure out a way home, but they were struggling. Tony and Bruce assured them that they would get there, but it might take time.

* * *

 

“Mmph…” Steve groaned. “Wa time s’it?”

Bucky grumbled in response.

Steve rolled over with a grunt, looking at the clock.

“Eurgh. Ten-thirty. We gotta get up.”

He sat up grudgingly, looking at Bucky.

“Don’t wanna,” mumbled Bucky.

He was sprawled on his stomach, face buried in the pillow.

“Dude. We-” Steve yawned. “We promised Natasha we’d meet everyone for breakfast.”

“ S’too early.”

“C’mon. Up.”

Steve poked Bucky in the side. Bucky turned his head and glared at Steve.

“You’d better be out of this bed by the time I’m done in the shower. I don’t want to be the one to cancel on her.”

Bucky flipped him off, but as Steve got out of bed, he saw Bucky sitting up. He smiled to himself.

An hour later, he and Bucky were at Natasha and Clint’s, along with the rest of their friends.

“So I’m standing there, one hearing aid in, half a cup of coffee left, and the dog’s still trying to attack her,” Clint said.

Steve hadn’t been listening, and as he heard that he really wished he had been. But he could tell Bucky had been listening, because he was laughing.

Steve found himself thinking Bucky had a nice laugh.

He mentally chastised himself, taking a bite of his pancake.

“Be right back,” he muttered to Bucky.

Bucky nodded distractedly.

Steve stood and walked into the kitchen, searching for something to drink. He (quite literally) bumped into Peggy.

“Sorry, Pegs. Can I get you anything?”

Peggy rolled her eyes at him.

“This isn’t even your house. Besides, I’m pregnant, Steven. Not incompetent.”

Steve snorted. “Don’t I know it. Just offering.”

Peggy’s eyes softened. “I know. Hey, are you and Bucky alright?”

Steve blinked at her. “Um. Yeah, why?”

“I don’t know...you just seem off lately. Distant, I suppose. Dancing around each other, like you would when we were teenagers.”

Steve smiled. “We’re fine, Peggy. I promise. Both stressed from work, I guess, you know how it is.”

He went out on a limb, praying.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Peggy agreed.

“I do. I suppose it’s easier for Daniel and I, we know exactly what happened at work that’s bothering each other.”

“Makes communication easier, I guess.”

“It does. Speaking of my husband, I should get back to him.”

She smiled and walked back over to her spot on the couch.

Steve was pouring himself a glass of water when someone touched his back. He jumped, sloshing water all over the counter.

“Shit, sorry, Steve.”

Bucky handed him a hand towel.

Steve chuckled. “No worries. You startled me.”

“I noticed. You okay?”

Steve sighed, wiping up the water and throwing the towel to the side.

“I was thinking.”

“About?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

Steve turned to face him, leaning against the counter. Bucky stepped closer into his personal space so that to anyone watching, they looked like they were having a deep conversation as a couple, not freaking out over time travel.

“We’re not selling it. I mean, it’s better, but Peggy just told me we seem _distant_ from each other.”

Bucky sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“I know. I know, but what else can we do? We’re touchy-feely, we’re doing what Bruce and Tony say.”

Steve nodded.

“I don’t know, man. But we have to figure something out. God knows how much longer we’ll be here.”

Bucky shut his eyes, dropping his head. They were so close, Bucky’s forehead was resting on Steve’s shoulder.

“Can we do it later? My head’s too fried to process this shit,” he mumbled.

Steve snorted. “Yeah. C’mon.”

Bucky stepped away, allowing Steve the room to move. They easily linked hands and walked back to the dining room.

“Hey! Look who got caught under the mistletoe!” Maria called.

Steve and Bucky looked up. Again, they were stuck.

Steve bit his lip, heart starting to pound.

“Why is this even still up?” Bucky asked.

“It’s only two days after Christmas, James. Suck it up and kiss your husband!” Natasha said, laughing.

Bucky looked at Steve, and Steve nodded slightly.

 _Why not?_ He reasoned to himself. _It’ll help sell the relationship._

He tried to express that to Bucky silently, and luckily, Bucky seemed to get it.

Steve cupped Bucky’s face with one hand and gently pressed their lips together.

Steve noticed how nice Bucky’s lips felt against his own. He was trying really hard to avoid that thought, which was hard because all that was going through his head was a series of:

 _Bucky Barnes- kissing- nice- good kisser- I’m kissing Bucky Barnes- Bucky Barnes- feels good-kissing Bucky Barnes-_ This kiss was longer than their last one, but just as chaste. Steve pulled away and looked into Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky smiled slightly, and they turned back to their friends.

“Damn, when did you two get boring on us? Finally out of the honeymoon phase?” Clint asked.

Apparently, what had felt like an eternity to Steve had only been about fifteen seconds. Which was nine more than last time.

He cleared his throat and they continued with their day.

 

_Steve was standing in the kitchen with Bucky. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten there, or what they were talking about, but he could tell it was important._

_He was holding Bucky’s hand, and Bucky was grinning at him._

_“Stevie, I gotta tell you something.”_

_Steve looked at Bucky. “What’s up?”_

_Bucky bit his lip. “I don’t know how to say this, but here goes. I-” he hesitated._

_Steve’s heart was beating quickly. “Go ahead.”_

_Bucky opened his mouth, and all that came out was a loud cell phone ringtone._

 

Steve jumped awake, thrown by his dream and confused as to what woke him. 

He could feel his dream fading away, and the more he tried to remember the more he forgot.  He felt a leftover excitement from it, whigh gave him a sense which gave him a sense of unease.  He looked around, completely disoriented.

He heard Bucky shifting.

“Turnit ‘ff,” he groaned.

Steve blinked, and he realized his phone was ringing.  He groped around on the nightstand and finally grabbed it.

“ ‘Lo?” He answered sleepily.

“ _We had a breakthrough! Got down to the lab, quick!”_

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing at the brightness.

“Tony? God, it’s three in the morning.”

“ _I know, bring some coffee. Hurry_!”

Tony hung up, leaving Steve to stare at the phone.

“Bucky.”

“Mmph.”

“Bucky, come on.”

“Leave me alone,” Bucky whined.

“Buck! Tony said they had a breakthrough.”

Bucky jumped up.

“S’rsly?” He mumbled.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

Twenty minutes later, they were stepping into Tony’s lab.

He and Bruce were fiddling around with the machine.

“Good, you brought coffee!” Tony exclaimed, plucking the cups from their hands.

“Hey!” Bucky growled.

“We’ve been up for ages, shut up, Barnes.”

Steve glared at Tony.

“We found the last diagram,” Bruce explained. “It showed that we were trying to use the brain’s electrical impulses to stimulate a response.”

Steve blinked at them.

“Guys. We are seventeen. It’s three-thirty in the morning. We’re in the future. Speak _English_.”

“We’re gonna shock ya,” Tony said.

“Not again!” Steve whined.

“It’s a start, stop complaining.”

“Spoken like a guy who’s not about to get electrocuted,” Bucky said peevishly.

“Shut up. Take the rods.”

The two of them sighed and took the metal rods.

Tony flipped a switch.

Steve tensed, waiting for the pain of being electrocuted, but it didn’t come.

“Dammit!” Bruce exclaimed.

“Wait, I got an idea,” Tony said. “You two, lay on these tables.”

“I feel like I should be scared,” Steve muttered.

“Tell me about it,” Bucky whispered back.

They laid on the tables.

Tony started pressing sticky pads to Steve’s head.

“Ugh. Tony!”

“Stop it, Rogers. I gotta get a reading on your brain pulses. You’re next, Barnes.”

An hour later, Tony was handing them the rods again.

Steve braced himself again as Tony flipped the switch.

This time, he felt the electricity. It wasn’t nearly as severe as the first time it had happened, but it hurt. His body seized up until Tony shut off the machine.

“Holy fuck,” Steve head Bucky say.

“Ow.”

“Did it work?”

Steve looked at Bucky. He felt like he had been electrocuted, but not like when they were first transported.

“No,” they said together.

Tony sighed, looking at Bruce.

“It’s a start, anyway,” Bruce said.

“You guys can stay the night here. Happy can take you home in the morning.”

“Are you guys just gonna shock us until our brains are fried?” Bucky asked.

“Maybe,” Tony answered tiredly. “Try not to make Bruce angry and we’ll do our best.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter but still important!!

They spent the next three nights getting shocked in a number of different ways and varying voltage.

They spent the next three days trying to recover from their nights.

Steve was making cereal for he and Bucky- he didn’t feel like plugging in the toaster, too much of a chance of getting shocked- while Bucky made the coffee.

“Tomorrow’s New Year’s Eve,” Bucky said, handing Steve a mug.

“I know.” Steve handed Bucky his bowl.

“We’ve been here for eleven days.”

“I know. And I’m getting tired of being shocked.”

“Me too. At least we don’t have to do it tonight. But what are we going to do, Steve?”

Steve sighed. “I don’t know. All I know right now is that I don’t want to be here anymore.”

Bucky nodded. “Tell me about it.  Steve-”

Bucky cut himself off, chewing his lip.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Are you getting...used to this stuff?”

Steve hesitated, but he nodded. He’d been thinking about it- their situation was starting to feel normal. They’d wake up, make breakfast and talk, almost domestic, and then they’d maybe hang out with their friends, or Bucky’s sister and her kids, or even go grocery shopping. And after dinner, they’d go over to Tony’s and try to get home. When it didn’t work, they came back to their apartment and climbed into bed, either talking or going right to sleep. Once or twice, Steve had even woken up in the middle of the night to find that they had become tangled together in their sleep. And then they woke up and did it all over again.

“Yeah.”

“God. It’s scaring me, Steve. I feel like we’re getting attached.”

“I know. It’s like we can’t help it.”

“Exactly. What do we do?”

“Why do you always ask me that?”

Bucky shrugged. “I dunno. I trust your judgement. So?”

Steve blinked, trying not to think of why that made his stomach swoop.

“Oh. I mean, I guess we keep going. We have to trust that Tony will help us.”

Bucky groaned. “But this whole thing is Tony’s fault!”

“I know. It’s annoying. What’s on the schedule today?”

Bucky rolled his shoulders back. Steve could tell his arm was bothering him today.

“Uh...nothing until dinner with Becca at five.”

“ ‘kay. What do you want to do?”

Bucky shook his head. “No clue. Maybe I’ll take a nap, didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Arm?”

Bucky nodded. “Hurts. I think I have a knot underneath my shoulder blade, and it isn’t helping.”

An idea came to Steve, but he felt awkward suggesting it.

Bucky must’ve seen the look on his face.

“What?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking...maybe I could try to help.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “How, take the arm away?”

Steve scoffed. “Nothing that extreme. But I told you I have back issues and stuff. I go to physical therapy and they try to rub the knots out. It helps, usually.”

“So...like a massage?”

Steve’s ears turned red. “Not exactly. No fancy oils and stuff. And since it’s your shoulder you can sit in a chair instead of lying down.”

Bucky shrugged, then winced slightly.

“Why not. Can’t get much worse, right?”

“Okay. Uh...here,” Steve said.

He pulled a chair out from the kitchen table, gesturing for Bucky to sit in it backwards so the he could lean against the back.

Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Should I, uh, should I take my shirt off?”

Steve was thankful that Bucky was facing away- he couldn’t see the blush on Steve’s face.

“Um. It might be easier, but if you’re not comfortable you don’t have to, obviously.”

Steve was cursing his awkwardness- why did it matter if Bucky’s shirt was on or off?

He could see Bucky debating mentally, but after a moment he pulled off the shirt.

Steve’s mouth went dry and he had to make a conscious effort to swallow. Each time Bucky moved, he could see the muscles in Bucky’s back shifting. There were scars criss-crossing his left shoulder blade where metal met flesh. Steve unconsciously reached out and lightly ran his hand over one.

He saw Bucky shiver and yanked his hand back.

“Sorry, did that hurt?”

“Uh, no, sorry.”

“Okay. Um. Where’s the knot?”

“Oh, yeah, uh…”

Bucky reached back and showed Steve the general area.

Steve took a breath and gently pressed where Bucky had pointed.

Steve heard Bucky breathe in sharply.

“There?”

Bucky nodded, slowly letting out air.

Steve continued rubbing that one spot, slowly adding more pressure. He was trying really hard not to think about how warm Bucky’s skin was against his hands.

“Just let me know if it hurts, okay?”

Bucky nodded again.

Occasionally, he could hear Bucky take in a sharp breath, or let out a grunt or something, and he tried to judge how much pressure to use by that. Steve could see that Bucky’s neck was flushed red, but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Jesus, man, how long have to had this knot?”

“A few days,” Bucky answered.

“This thing is giant. It must hurt, why didn’t you say anything?”

“We have bigger issues.”

Steve groaned. “Dude, you’re in pain. And getting electrocuted every night can’t help.”

“Not really,” Bucky said. “Plus having a metal arm doesn’t help.”

Steve could practically hear the sarcastic grin on his face.

He finally found the center of the knot and he dug his thumbs in.

Bucky jerked involuntarily, hissing out a breath.

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve said. “Did that hurt?”

“Little bit. But that’s right where it hurts, keep going.”

“Okay. Let me know if it hurts too much.”

Bucky nodded, and Steve kept going.

Finally, he felt the knot ease, and he saw Bucky’s shoulders relax.

“Better?”

“Yeah, a lot. Thank you.”

Steve stepped back so Bucky could stand up.

“Yeah, of course.”

He averted his eyes as Bucky straightened, rolling his shoulders.

“I think I’m going to go take that nap,” Bucky told him, yawning.

Steve nodded, moving to straighten up the kitchen. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him.

It didn’t hit him until Bucky woke up four hours later.

He was sitting on the couch watching tv when Bucky wandered out of the bedroom, hair a rat’s nest. Steve laughed at him, and Bucky mock-glared. But then Bucky smiled at Steve and Steve’s stomach erupted in butterflies.

 _Oh shit_ , he thought. _I have a crush on Bucky Barnes._

* * *

 

“Becca,” Steve laughed. “You’re gonna kill him.”

Steve, Becca, and Becca’s husband Jack were laughing as they watched Bucky turn red and swear in Russian.

“I was just saying they’re cute together,” Becca defended. “Peter’s a good kid.”

“And you knew what that would do. He’s so overprotective.”

“There’s the pot calling the kettle black, Steve. I’m shocked you’re handling this so well.”

Steve backtracked mentally. _Shit_.

“Believe me, I’m not. But on the outside someone has to keep this dumbass calm, right?”

“Smart. Usually it’s the other way around.”

“You guys do know I can hear you, right?”

“Yep.”

Bucky sighed and Steve laughed again.

“You guys have plans tomorrow night?” Jack asked.

Steve glanced at Bucky and shrugged.

“I think we’re just going to relax.”

“You’re not going to Tony’s party?”

“No, we are,” Bucky assured her. “But we’ll probably leave before the ball drops. Celebrate at home. Right, Stevie?”

Steve nodded.

“Mommy says I can watch the ball drop this year!” Janie cut in.

“That’s awesome!” Steve high fived her.

“Are you and Uncle Bucky fighting?” She asked out of nowhere.

Bucky, who had just started to take a sip of water, did a spit take right back into his glass.

“Janie!” Becca chastised.

Steve snorted, but looked back at Janie. He felt Bucky put an arm around him, and he leaned into it.

“We’re not fighting, why?”

“Because I heard Mommy tell Daddy she thought you might be fighting.”

Steve held in a laugh and Becca and Jack’s obvious embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Bucky said. “We’re fine.”

“But you guys don’t kiss anymore.”

Janie was looking at them very intently, inciting guilt in a way that only a little kid could.

Steve felt Bucky put a hand under his chin and pull so that Steve was facing him, and yet Steve was still surprised when Bucky kissed him softly. He managed not to stiffen, and he kissed back. It was a short kiss, just to prove to Janie that they were fine, but it left Steve reeling.

It had been one thing to kiss Bucky before, but this kiss felt different and Steve didn’t know why. Maybe it was that now he knew that he had feelings for Bucky, or maybe it was the slight blush he could see on Bucky’s cheeks, or the way that Bucky’s arm went right back around Steve.  Either way, it had butterflies erupting in Steve’s stomach.

“There, happy?” Steve managed to ask Janie.

Janie nodded, looking satisfied as she went back to her dinner.

“Guys, we’re sorry,” Becca started.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not the first,” Bucky said. “Everyone’s been asking. We’re not fighting, it’s just been really stressful with my arm and stuff lately.”

Becca and Jack nodded, and the rest of the evening passed nicely.

It was snowing as they walked back to their apartment.

“Hey, Steve, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For uh...for kissing you. I was trying to show the kid-”

“Don’t worry about it, Buck, it’s fine. I get it.”

Steve smiled at Bucky, trying to convince him that he really didn’t care about Bucky kissing him out of nowhere.

Bucky seemed to understand- well, that Steve wasn’t upset, anyway, and they finished their walk back in comfortable silence. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no clue about brain impulses and that stuff, so this is probably completely inaccurate.

  
The New Year’s Eve party was loud and Steve was done. The other parties had been fun, sure, but after talking to Bucky he just really wanted to get home. He realized that even though these were his friends, he had missed out on all the private jokes and you-had-to-be-there moments, because he had missed eleven years of their lives. He missed his friends, his mom.

“When do you think it’ll be polite to skip out and go home?” He muttered to Bucky.

“We’ve been here for half an hour, Steve,” Buck answered, grinning at him.

“That’s _it_?”

“Hey guys,” Tony said, wandering over. “So, it looks like we’re going to have to skip tonight. Bruce and I weren’t able to come up with any more ideas yet.”

Bucky sighed.

“I’m sick of this,” Steve muttered. “We’re stuck here until you can find the right frequency to electrocute is with.”

Tony did a double take.

“Wait, Steve, what did you just say?”

Steve blinked. “Uh. That we’re stuck here until you can find the right frequency to electrocute is with?”

“No, before that.”

Steve glanced at Bucky, who shrugged.

“I’m sick of this?”

Tony clapped his hands together. “Steve, that’s it! You’re a genius, I have to find Bruce!”

“What? Tony, wait!”

But Tony had disappeared into the crowd.

“What did I do?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged again. “He’s Tony. He’ll tell us eventually.”

Steve sat down with a sigh. “That’s true. I think he feels bad we’re stuck here.”

“It really is his fault.”

“That’s also very true.”

Tony didn’t reappear for another two hours.

“Guys, come down to the lab, I think we figured it out,” he said excitedly, practically dragging the two men into the elevator.

“Seriously?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, what you said about being sick? When you were zapped, you had the flu! Your brain impulses were probably very different than now because you were all hopped up on meds! And Bucky, you- well, the accident that took your arm also gave you a bump on the head, so your brain is different now than it was too! This might actually work, come on!”

Five minutes later, Tony and Bruce were getting them seated with the rods in their hands.

Steve shut his eyes, and seconds later he felt immense pain wrack his body as his muscles seized. This was- by far- the worst of the shocks he had gotten. Finally, he found that he could move again.

With bated breath, he opened his eyes...only to see that he was still in his future body. He sagged, exhaling slowly.

Tony was watching him carefully, and he shook his head.

“Fuck!” Tony exclaimed. “I really thought that would work.”

“Me too,” Bruce added in disappointment.

“Would it be rude for us to head back to the apartment?” Bucky asked quietly. “I’m really uncomfortable right now.”

“No, of course not. I’ll tell Pepper you wanted some alone time or some shit. I’m really sorry, guys.”

“It’s okay, Tony. See you tomorrow. Happy New Year, Bruce.”

* * *

 

Back in their apartment, Steve and Bucky stuck to themselves, each wallowing in their disappointment.

Steve popped some popcorn, just so he could do something.

“Hey,” Bucky said, coming up behind Steve.

Steve turned.

“I swiped these from the party.”

Bucky held out a handful of candies- Steve’s favorite candies, actually.

“I remember you said you liked them. Figured they might cheer you up.”

“Bucky...wow. Thank you.”

Steve was touched that Bucky remembered. He didn’t even remembered talking about it.

“No big deal. I just really want to go home.”

“Me too,” Steve said, sighing.

“I’m really tired, though. And I’ve got a nasty headache. You mind if I go to bed?”

“Same with me. Must be the electricity hitting our brains. But it’s what, two minutes to midnight? Wanna watch the ball drop?”

Bucky glanced at the clock.

“Why not?”

They sat on the couch and turned on the tv with twenty seconds left to spare.

“Ready?” Steve asked.

“Yep.”

“Ten!” The noise from the TV was louder than Steve expected.

“Nine!”

“Eight!”

“Seven!”

Steve smiled, yelling along with the crowd.

“Six!”

He heard Bucky joining in.

“Five!”

“Four!”

Steve looked at Bucky.

“Three!”

Bucky was staring back at Steve.

“Two!”

Steve’s heart was in his throat, butterflies flirting through his stomach.

“One!”

Bucky leaned in.

“Happy New Year!”

It was a very happy New Year for Steve, despite that fact that they didn’t get sent home. But hey, it’s not every year your crush kisses you at midnight on New Year’s, right?

Steve brought a hand up to cup Bucky’s face as they kissed. It was soft and warm and unexpected and just for them. No one was watching, no one they had to pretend for. Bucky Barnes kissed Steve because he had wanted to, and that made Steve very happy.

The kiss lasted much longer than any of their previous ones, and Steve found himself slightly out of breath. 

 _Auld Lang Syne_ was playing on the tv when they broke apart. Steve’s heart was beating a mile a minute and his head was spinning.

“Happy New Year, Stevie.”

Bucky was smiling shyly at him.

“Happy New Year, Buck.”

Steve grinned back.

“Should we...talk about it?”

Steve blinked at Bucky, but his head really did hurt. And maybe the spinning wasn’t all from the kiss.

“How about in the morning? I think we should sleep off the electrocution effects.”

“That sounds good,” Bucky yawned. “My head hurts pretty bad.”

“Mine too. And I’m dizzy. We shoulda drank more water today.”

“I wasn’t thinking we were gonna get zapped tonight.”

They made their way into their bed. Steve noticed that over the course of the week, they had made their way to sleeping pressed against each other rather than curled on opposite sides.

“Night, Bucky.”

“G’night, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but there ya go. Hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12

Steve woke up slowly, yawning. His back was screaming, and he mentally cursed Tony for the pain.

“What time is it?” He grunted, stretching.

There was no answer, which Steve should have expected. What was odd was that when he reached over to poke Bucky, no one was there. He had never woken up before Bucky.

He cracked open his eyes, then shot up.

Looking around, he gasped. Bucky wasn’t there because he wasn’t in the future. He was in his bedroom, at _home_. His back wasn’t screaming from being electrocuted, it was from his scoliosis. He jumped out of bed, breathing hard. This caused him to let out a few wracking coughs, and he scrambled for his inhaler.

Once he got his breathing under control, he looked at his clock.

 _7:00 AM_  
_Monday_  
_December 19_  
_2018_

“2018,” Steve whispered to himself.

He felt himself sweating, and he realized his fever must have broken in the night. He always had strange dreams when his fever broke, but that had been one of the weirdest.

Why did he feel so disappointed?

“What the _fuck_ ,” he muttered, scrubbing st his face. “How am I going to look Barnes in the eye?”

There was a knock on his door.

“Yeah?”

Tony poked his head in.

“Sarah wanted me to see how you were feeling when you woke up. She got called in.”

“Uh…” Steve looked around, disoriented. “No, I’m fine. Fever broke.”

“That’s good. Hungry?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Breakfast. Did Mom say I could go to school?”

Tony nodded, looking at him strangely.

“You good, Rogers? You look confused. Oh my god. Did I fry your brain?”

Steve blinked. “No, but that’s probably why my back hurts so much. Gave me a weird dream, though.”

“Yeah, you conked out as soon as Barnes left yesterday. I’ll bring you advil.”

“Thanks. Shit, I’m running late.”

“Don’t worry, you’re good. I’m driving, and I have a free period first. Get dressed, you can eat on the way.”

Tony was gone, and Steve looked around, still getting his bearings.

 _It felt so real_ , he thought. _Why do I want it to be real?_

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re not still sick, Steven?” Peggy asked.

“What? No, I’m fine. Why?”

“You’ve been spacey all day.”

Steve shut his locker. “Sorry. You know how I get after a bad one. Just really tired, I guess.”

“You up for tutoring?”

“I have to be. He needs my help.”

Peggy blinked at him, and her lips curved into a smirk.

“You’ve come a long way, Steve. Are you finally ready to admit you have a crush?”

Steve scoffed. “I don’t have a crush, Peggy.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. Don’t get into a fight today, please.”

“Bye Pegs.”

Steve slowly made his way to the library, trying to collect himself.

“Just a dream, dumbass,” he muttered to himself. “Get it together, what’s wrong with you?”

“You’re talking to yourself, for starters.”

Steve jumped as a voice sounded behind him.

“Shut up, Stark.”

“Why do you hate me, Steve?”

“Because you’re annoying. Go tinker or something.”

“Wow, rude. Just wanted to let you know I’m giving you a ride home.”

“You don’t have to. I can walk.”

“You’re just getting over the flu, Steve. Don’t want you back in the hospital. Besides, this lessens the chance of you getting into a fight. Unless you get a ride with someone else, I’ll be in the science lab.”

Steve sighed. “Alright. Thanks Tony.”

Tony patted him on the shoulder and disappeared into the shop.

Steve finally got to the library. He found Bucky at the usual table, and to his surprise, he wasn’t sleeping. In fact he was wide awake, leg bouncing.

Steve took a deep breath. It was weird for him, seeing Bucky as he normally looks. For the life of him, Steve couldn’t figure out why the hell Bucky had a metal arm in his dream-future.

“Hey,” he said, sitting down.

Bucky jumped. “Oh. Hey Steve.”

Steve focused on pulling his papers out.

“What are we working on today? Were there any tests while I was out?”

“I saw you yesterday, remember?”

Steve blinked. “Right, sorry. I’ve been told I’m out of it today. Tony apologizes for zapping you, though.”

“Oh, yeah, no big deal. Uh, how are you feeling today?”

Steve cleared his throat. “Better, thanks. Fever broke last night.”

“That’s good. So, I have a test quiz Wednesday, can you help?”

“Yeah, um, sure. Of course.” Steve pulled Bucky’s notebook towards him.

They studied for about half an hour before Bucky’s anxiety got to Steve.

“You nervous or something?”

“Huh? No, why?”

“You seem tense. Did Tony try to use you as a test subject again?” Steve asked.

Steve noticed that Bucky wasn’t looking at him either.

“No. Sorry, I didn’t sleep well last night. Weird dream.”

Steve glanced at Bucky.

 _No way_ …

“I had a weird dream too.”

Bucky looked at him.

“Oh. Nightmare or something?”

“Uh. Not exactly.”

Bucky nodded, almost to himself.

“Huh. I bet my dream was weirder than yours.”

Steve snorted. “I doubt that.”

“What was it about?”

Steve’s face began to burn.

“N-nothing,” he stuttered. “Just, it was really random.”

“So was mine,” Bucky said seriously.

He was staring at Steve intently. Steve squinted back.

“What was yours about?”

Bucky bit his lip and looked away. “Same as yours. Random.”

Steve didn’t want to say it. He was being stupid. He _really_ didn’t want to be the one to say it.

“Was it about the future?”

He said it.

Bucky did a double take.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

“So was mine.”

“Steve, you don’t think,” Bucky started, at the same time Steve said,

“There’s no way-”

They stopped and stared at each other.

“Year?” Steve asked. “On three.”

Bucky nodded.

“One…”

“Two…”

“ _Three_.”

“2029,” they said together.

They sat there staring at each other for a moment.

“Holy shit,” Steve whispered finally.

“Yep.”

“It wasn’t a dream.”

“Nope.” Bucky shook his head. “We should probably talk.”

“Probably. Not here, though.”

Bucky looked around, then nodded.

“We can go to my house, if you want.”

“Um. Yeah, sure. You sure that’s okay? Don’t you need to...work?”

Steve felt awkward as he remembered Bucky’s situation.

Bucky shook his head. “Kathryn has a cold, so I took off to relieve the babysitter early. You, uh...remember everything?”

Steve nodded. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“No, you wouldn’t be. Unless you don’t want to-”

“I don’t mind. I just have to let Tony know I won’t need a ride. I’ll be back.”

Steve smiled slightly at Bucky, then headed over to the science lab, heart racing.

What did this mean? Tony’s machine worked? And holy shit, they had kissed last night. And-

Steve stopped his train of thought, on the verge of an asthma attack.

“Tony,” he called into the seemingly empty room.

Tony popped up from behind a table. “Hey! Done already?”

Steve shook his head. “Bucky needs to head home, so we’re going to study there.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows, and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Shut up. I might call you for a ride, depending on what time we finish.”

“Okay. You got your inhaler?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Uh. How’s your project?”

Tony frowned. “It sucks. I think we’re going to give up on it, turn it into scrap metal.”

“No!” Steve exclaimed.

Tony looked at him curiously.

Steve cleared his throat. “It’ll work. I’m sure of it.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged. “Whatever you say, Rogers. Call me if you need me.”

“Got it. And hey.”

Tony looked at Steve.

“I swear, that machine’s going to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m starting to come to an end. It’s definitely going to be at least three more chapters plus an epilogue, but I’m not sure if it’s going to more. I have a lot of idea that I think I’m going to turn into ficlets after I’m done with the main stories.  
> Also, thanks for all your support!!


	13. Chapter 13

“I’m home,” Bucky called, stepping into a kitchen.

Steve followed him hesitantly.

“You’re back early,” said a teenage girl, coming in from what Steve assumed to be the living room. “Oh, hi.”

The girl, who had to be Becca, Steve could sort of recognize her from her future self- and that still made Steve’s head spin- waved at him curiously.

“Hi,” he said, waving back.

Bucky jumped. “Oh, sorry. Steve, this is Becca, Becca, my friend Steve.”

Becca’s polite smile turned into a smirk.

“Steve, as in your tutor?”

Bucky nodded, clearing his throat.

“How’s Kathryn?”

Becca dropped her teasing smirk.

“She’s doing better. Ms. Davies is in the living room.”

Bucky headed into the next room, beckoning Steve to follow.

“Hi, Ms. Davies.”

“Bucky, you’re back early. And I’ve told you, call me Lucy.”

“Right, sorry. How was everything?”

The woman- Lucy- glanced at Steve. She was an older woman, and she was bouncing a baby on her hip.

“Sorry, Lucy. This is my friend, Steve. Steve, this is Lucy. She takes care of Alice during the day. And Kathryn when she’s sick.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Steve said awkwardly.

“Right back atcha. Are you Sarah’s boy?”

Steve blinked. “Uh. Yes ma’am.”

Lucy smiled kindly. It crinkled her laugh lines.

“I used to work the night shift with her. You have her eyes.”

“Oh. Thank you?”

Lucy laughed. “You tell her I said hi.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Lucy turned to Bucky.

“Kathryn’s napping upstairs, she took some benadryl around two, and the fever’s down. She’ll be fine by tomorrow. Probably only soup for dinner, if you have it. Alice took her nap and ate at noon, so she’ll be hungry soon. You know the drill. And…” Lucy hesitated, looking at Bucky meaningfully.

Bucky looked to Steve and nodded.

“She’s having a bad day today. Won’t eat, or talk. I don’t think she’s gotten out of bed.”

Bucky sighed, and to Steve, it looked like his entire body wilted.

“I’ll try in a little while.”

“You need me to stick around?”

“No thanks, Lucy. I’ll take it from here. See you tomorrow?”

Lucy handed Alice to Bucky.

“Of course. It was nice meeting you, Steve. Goodbye, Becca.”

Once she was gone, Bucky turned to Becca.

“Steve and I are going to be studying in my room. You let me know if you need help, okay?”

“I will. Do you want me to talk to-”

Bucky was already shaking his head.

“I’ll take care of it. You focus on your homework. I have Alice, and when Kathryn wakes up you send her to me, got it?”

“Yep. Can I at least start the soup?”

Bucky sighed rubbing his head. “Yeah. Yes, please. Thanks, Becs.”

He kissed her head.

“Alright, Steve. This way.”

Steve had been watching awkwardly. He felt like an intruder.

“Don’t worry, Steve,” Bucky said as they entered his room.

Steve jumped. It was like Bucky had read his thoughts.

Bucky smiled slightly. “Everyone feels weird coming here.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to-”

“You’re fine. You already know everything anyway, so.”

Bucky sat on his bed, setting Alice on his lap.

Alice babbled, smacking at Bucky’s face. Bucky laughed.

“She’s adorable,” Steve said, making a face at her.

“She’s in a good mood, you’re lucky,” Bucky answered, bouncing her on his lap.

“You can sit, you know.”

Bucky grinned at him.

“Sorry. This is really…”

“Awkward? Weird? Crazy?”

Steve laughed softly. “All of that. I mean, we were in the future. We were married.”

“Yeah. You were healthy, I was missing an arm, where do we even start?”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe on where to go from here?”

“Do we act like it never happened? Do we tell Tony?”

“Don’t tell Tony!” Steve exclaimed.

Bucky raised his eyebrows.

“If we tell him,” Steve explained. “He’s going to want to do experiments. And I really don't feel like getting electrocuted anymore. My back hurts enough.”

Bucky snorted. “That’s fair. So, what? We pretend it didn’t happen?”

“I don’t want to do that either,” Steve said.

He really didn’t. He had made progress with Bucky. They were friends now, if anything. And they had kissed. But Steve wasn’t going to bring that up unless Bucky did.

“You know, Bruce did say that that was probably only one of many possible futures. Remember the tree diagram?”

Bucky nodded slowly. “You think we should let things happen by themselves. Nature take its course?”

Steve shrugged helplessly. “I feel like that’s our only option.”

“I think it’s a good one.”

“Yeah?”

Bucky nodded. “I have a question, though. Have you had, like, trouble adjusting?”

“Oh my god, yes. I keep forgetting I need to watch my breathing and all that shit. I even forgot my meds this morning.”

“Exactly! My left arm feels so light, and looking in a mirror is weird.”

“I feel so tiny.”

“Remember when we first got there, you kept hitting your head on stuff?”

The two laughed and Alice started to fuss. He stood and began walking her around the room.

“No, please don’t start, sweetie,” he murmured.

Steve watched him trying to calm her.

The door opened and a little girl walked in, rubbing her eyes.

“Kathryn, hey kid. One sec, uh…”

Steve saw Bucky trying to figure out where to put Alice.

“Here, want me to take her?”

Bucky looked at him, surprised. “Oh, yeah, thanks.”

“Hello, Alice,” Steve said, carefully taking her from Bucky. “Is she hungry?”

Bucky slapped his forehead. “Yes, right. Okay, I’ll-”

Steve stopped him, kind of amused at how frazzled he was. He also felt kind of bad, but he knew Bucky didn’t want pity.

“Buck. I can handle it. Where’s her food?”

Bucky looked relieved. “Becca knows. She can help. Thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll keep her downstairs.”

Steve headed downstairs and found Becca at the kitchen table, looking frustrated.

“Hey, Becca?”

Becca jumped, turning around.

“What’s up?”

“Alice is hungry, and Bucky said you know where her food is?”

“Oh, yeah. Here, I’ll make it, You keep her occupied?”

“Sure.”

Steve bounced Alice around the kitchen, trying to keep her from crying. Luckily, Becca had pulled out some baby cereal and plopped it on a high chair tray. Steve put the baby in and made sure she was secure.

“Thanks.”

“No worries. Kathryn woke up?”

“Yep.”

Becca bit her lip. “You’re tutoring my brother, right?”

Steve nodded.

“So you’re smart?”

Steve blinked. “Um. I guess? Why?”

“I need help with my homework, and I don’t wanna ask Bucky since he’s helping Kathryn,” Becca blurted out.

“Oh, yeah. Of course I’ll help. Whatcha working on?”

Steve sat next to Becca, and she passed him her book.

“Ah, history. What are you learning right now?”

Becca groaned in frustration. “I wish I could tell you. The stupid teacher doesn’t teach! He just assigns us long ass chapters to read at home, which would suck even if I wasn’t dyslexic, but I am so it sucks twice as much!”

Steve had forgotten Becca was dyslexic.

“That must be tough. You have Mr. Johns?”

“How did you know?”

“Whenever I was out sick, he would assign me twice the work he did the other kids. I had a major surgery that year too. I hated him,” he said confidentially.

“He’s so annoying!” Becca said. “And he’s like, a hundred years old.”

“Nah.” Steve shook his head, and Becca frowned at him.

He leaned forward conspiratorially.

“He’s at least two hundred.”

Becca giggled.

“All right Becca, let’s see what we can do.”  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Whatcha doing?” Bucky asked, sitting next to him.

“He’s helping me understand this stupid chapter,” Becca said.

“Ah. How’s it going?”

“Good. We’re almost done, just one more page.”

“Awesome. Thank you, Steve.”

“Anytime. How’s Kathryn?”

“Hungry. The soup! That’s why I came down.”

Bucky looked at Steve in concern.

“We’re good down here, really. Go ahead.”

Steve smiled at Bucky, which seemed to reassure him slightly.

“Okay. Let me know if you need me.”

“Buck. We’re fine.”

Bucky smiled sheepishly at Steve, who grinned at him.

Steve and Becca finished the chapter while Bucky finished the soup. He brought some up to Kathryn and then he went in to see his mom.

When he came out nearly twenty minutes later, he looked exhausted. Steve excused himself from Becca and dragged Bucky’s into the living room.

“What? Ouch, Steve, that hurts.”

Bucky pulled his arm from Steve’s grasp.

“Breathe for a second. You’re upset.”

Bucky looked like he was going to protest, but then he sighed and sat on the couch, putting his face in his hands.

“I’m fine. I just hate seeing her like this.”

Steve nodded. “Is there anything I can do?”

Bucky shook his head.

“You've done plenty today. More than enough, actually.” He half-smiled at Steve. “But Lucy just called. She had to cancel tomorrow, so I can’t do tutoring. Actually, I won’t be in school. But I’ll see you Wednesday?”

“What about your quiz?”

Bucky shrugged. “I’ll manage.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Do you want me to come over tomorrow after school?”

Bucky looked up at him. “I couldn’t ask you-”

“Hey, I don’t mind.”

“Really?”

“Of course not. What are friends for?”

Bucky blinked at him. “Wow. Thanks, Steve.”

Steve smiled. “No problem, Bucky.”

* * *

Over the next few months, Steve would go to Bucky’s house after school. They usually walked together, and occasionally Tony would drive them. Sometimes Bucky would go over to Steve’s instead, if Lucy was staying late.

Steve had even met Mrs. Barnes once. She had been having a good day sometime in late January and wandered into the kitchen, where Steve was sitting with Bucky and his sisters, eating dinner.

Bucky had jumped up, asking her what she needed, what he could do.

She shushed him, grabbing a plate of food and sitting with them. She introduced herself to Steve, even helped feed Alice. But as soon as she had finished eating she kissed her children on their heads and walked back into her room.

Steve knew that Bucky had taken it as a good sign, and when Mrs. Barnes hadn’t improved, it almost crushed him. It took Steve almost three days to get him to feel better.

It took awhile, but eventually Steve had to admit to himself- again- that he had a crush on Bucky. He swore to himself he wouldn’t say anything- Bucky had enough problems, and Steve seemed to be helping him. Bucky needed his friendship. His grades had improved so much that he was bumped into the advanced science class. His entire schedule had been changed, and now he and Steve shared a history class.

Steve’s place has even gotten bumped up on the waiting list for the trial surgery. Now he just had to keep himself healthy until then. At least, he had to stay out of fights.

Bucky had laughed at him when Steve told him.

“Guess I gotta watch your back now, huh, punk?”

“Thought you were already doing that, jerk.”

Bucky laughed again. Steve grinned at him.

Nothing really bad happened until March. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my medical info comes from online, please don’t judge

  
“I just don’t understand why she needs to record us,” Peggy said as they walked to history.

“I think she said it has to do with public speaking,” Bucky answered, rolling his eyes.

“But this is history class, not public speaking,” Steve whined.

They were doing presentations in history, and their teacher had announced the day before that she would be taking videos of them.

“Preaching to the choir, pal,” Bucky said, nudging him.

Steve winced away, and Bucky noticed. Of course he did. Steve mentally groaned, preparing himself for the lecture.

“What’s wrong?”

Steve sighed. “I uh… might have forgotten my meds this morning?”

Bucky sighed and Peggy shook her head.

“Steve-”

“Not my fault! My alarm didn’t go off and I was really late, and besides, I’m out of most of them anyway. We’re refilling today.”

“What hurts?” Peggy asked as they entered the classroom.

“I’m just really sore. Muscles are really tight, and you know how my heart gets.”

His friends just looked at him, and he sighed again.

“My neck, my left arm, my jaw, my back, you name it. And my chest hurts. I’m fine, guys. I’ll take them tonight, I promise.”

“Your breathing is kind of shallow,” Peggy started. “Steve, you said you haven’t been feeling well. You’ve been achy-”

“Pegs, it’s March. The pollen count is going up. I have asthma. And I have my inhaler. Don’t worry.”

He smiled at his friends as they took their seats. Luckily for Steve, the bell rang before they could lecture him more.

It was fifteen minutes into class when he realized that maybe there was some validity to their concern. Every so often, instead of the pressure on his chest he would feel a shooting pain. It had started off fairly manageable, but it was starting to progress. And his breathing was getting worse.

He figured if it got worse he’d call his mom and see if they could pick up his meds on her lunch break.

He made it through four presentations before his breathing began to make him worry.

As quietly as he could, he rummaged in his backpack for his inhaler. Despite his attempted stealth, Peggy turned around to look at him, and to his left, he could feel Bucky staring at him.

He waved them off as he took two puffs and dropped it back in.

“I’m fine,” he whispered.

Peggy looked like she wanted to argue, but then Mrs. Plines called her to present. She gave him one last worried look before heading to the front.

“Abraham Lincoln…” Peggy started.

The rest of her sentence was drowned out by drums.

At least, that’s what Steve thought at first. But then he realized that it was really he sound of his heart beating. His hearing came back, and he tried to focus.

A stabbing pain in his chest had him hunching over and gasping quietly. He dropped his pencil and he heard it clatter to his desk. He had a hand over his heart, clutching at his chest.

His breathing was picking up again, and this time his panic wasn’t helping.

“Steve?” Bucky whispered.

Steve only shook his head. He couldn’t speak.

“Steve, you okay?”

Another pain, even worse than the last. Steve was panicking.

The next shot of pain made him pound his fist on his desk, and it was so loud that everyone stopped to look at him.

It was then he realized what was happening.

He heaved himself up, leaning on his desk for support.

“Mr. Rogers, are you alright?” Mrs. Plines asked.

“Ambulance,” he wheezed out.

“What was that? I can’t hear you,” she said.

Steve locked eyes with Bucky.

“Ambulance,” he panted. “Help.”

Bucky jumped up.

“Call 911!” He shouted. “Steve, what’s happening?”

“Steve?” He heard Peggy asking, but it sounded muted.

It felt like someone was twisting his heart inside his chest. Steve cried out in pain, unable to stay quiet any longer.

His breaths were coming way too fast. He knew what happened next. It had happened twice before.

“Heart…” he tried. “Stopping. Tell my mom…I’m sorry. Love...her.  I’m sorry.”

Steve could see Peggy’s panicked face in the front of the room, and Bucky’s right in front of him.

“Jesus, Steve, just breathe, where’s your inhaler? For fuck’s sake, someone call an ambulance!” Bucky cried. “He’s having a heart attack. Steve, hey, Stevie, can you hear me?”

Steve tried to take a step towards Bucky, just so someone could support him, but he stumbled.

His breaths stuttered. The ground rushed towards him. His eyes closed.

The last thing he heard as his heart gave out was Peggy screaming and Bucky shouting his name.

* * *

Steve came to gasping for air. His whole body arched as he his lungs forced air into them. Something was on his chest, pressing down, and then it transferred to his shoulders, almost shaking him.

“Steve! Oh god, Jesus Steve, stay down, hey, okay, thank god.”

His chest felt like an elephant had sat on it. He looked around wildly, waiting for his vision to come back into focus.

“Can you hear us, Steve?”

Steve blinked once, twice, three times, and the first thing he saw was a pair of grey-blue eyes looking down at him in a panic.

He blinked once more, and Bucky’s face came into full focus. Then Steve saw Peggy on his right, looking just as worried.

“Ow,” he managed.

He tried to sit up and immediately Peggy and Bucky were helping him.

“Wha…”

“You had a heart attack, Steve. The ambulance is on its way,” said a very shaken Mrs. Plines.

Steve cleared his throat. “How long was I...?”

“Five and a half minutes,” Peggy said, voice shaking. “We thought you were-”

Steve finally noticed the tear tracks on her face. And Bucky’s eyes were shining too.

“How-”

Before Steve could finish his question, the door burst open and Tony came speeding in.

“Steve, thank god!”

He ran over and sank down next to them. “How long was he-”

“Five and a half minutes.”

“It took you five and a half minutes to find me?” He snapped at the poor kid who had fetched him.

“Stark, calm down. We only told him to get you two minutes ago. It was kind of chaotic.”

“Calm down? My brother just had a heart attack!”

“I’m fine, Tony.”

Peggy put a calming hand on Tony’s shoulder, but Steve still shrank back under three withering glares.

“No more talking, Rogers,” Bucky growled at him.

Steve blinked, kind of surprised at the way he automatically did what Bucky said. 

The paramedics got there before they could freak out anymore, and Steve was too tired to be embarrassed as he was loaded on the stretcher.

Tony rode in the ambulance with him, and Sarah met them in the emergency room.

Steve must’ve fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knew he was waking up to the steady beeping of a heart monitor and it was dark out.

He wasn’t surprised to see his mother and Tony asleep in two of the chairs, and not even that surprised to see Peggy, but he was definitely surprised when he saw Becca and Kathryn asleep on a pull out chair that probably wasn’t supposed to be there. He sat himself up as quietly as he could manage, assessing his pain. His chest felt much better, and his breathing was fine.

“Steve, you’re awake!”

He jumped at the whispered call. He turned to the doorway and saw Bucky standing there, Alice asleep in his arms.

“Yeah. Bucky, you really didn’t have to come. Or stay, especially with the girls…”

Bucky looked down.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep-”

“Oh! No, god no,” Steve backtracked. “I appreciate it. It means a lot, really. I was just saying that you didn’t _have_ to.”

Bucky smiled at him, looking relieved. “Of course I did, you’re my best friend. Plus, the girls and I were really worried.”

Steve was glad for the low lighting in the room. Bucky couldn’t see his blush.

“What time is it?”

“Around two.”

“Have you been up this whole time?”

Bucky shook his head. “I fell asleep around nine thirty, and your mom was taking care of Alice. I woke up around midnight and I saw she was fussing, and your mom was tired, so I took her for a walk. And I talked to the nurses, they said it’s perfectly safe for her to be here. Sanitary and all.”

Steve nodded.

“Thank you, Bucky.”

Bucky shrugged.  “I really was scared, Steve.”

Steve sighed.  “I know. Bucky, I-"

Before he could finish, Alice woke up and began to cry.

“Crap, sorry. I’m going to take her out, I don’t want to wake anyone.”

Steve nodded again, smiling at them as they left.

“Hey.”

Steve turned to the chairs. Peggy was sitting up, stretching.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. A lot better, actually.”

“You scared us, Steve.”

“Sorry. I probably should have realized sooner.”

Peggy shook her head. “Whatever. You’re alive, and that’s what matters.”

“Speaking of, how am I alive? I never got around to asking, did my heart actually stop completely, or did I just wake up on my own?”

“You were dead, Steve,” Peggy said quietly. “You _died_. Do you remember what happened?”

Steve shook his head. “It’s fuzzy.”

“I figured. I had Mrs. Pline send me the recording of my speech, which included your attack.”

Peggy came and lightly sat next to him. She handed Steve her phone and a pair of headphones.

He pressed play on he video. Peggy’s speech started, and two minutes in he saw himself dropping his pencil. Video-Peggy had looked at him strangely but continued her speech.

He saw Video-Bucky asking him if he was okay, and then he was hitting his desk and standing up.

Video-Peggy took a step towards him.

Steve couldn’t hear himself talking, it was so faint, but he could hear himself gasping for breath. Video-him turned to Bucky for help. Video-Bucky stood up.

Steve felt the memories becoming slightly clearer as he watched- he told Bucky to tell his mom he loved her, he tried to take a step.

It was a weird feeling for Steve, watching himself die, literally.

Video-Steve stumbled and fell to the floor. Peggy screamed, and Bucky was shouting his name.

Steve was surprised at what happened as soon as Video-him hit the floor.

Video-Bucky literally jumped over the desk- as in he stepped on the seat and cleared the rest of it. He rushed to Video-Steve and checked his pulse, still yelling. Video-Peggy rushed up next to them, and Video-Bucky began doing chest compressions. Mrs. Pline stood there, white as a sheet, while this happened.

Video-Bucky told Video-Peggy to keep checking Video-Steve’s pulse as he switched between mouth-to-mouth and the chest compressions.

Steve could see the fear in both Video-Bucky and Video-Peggy’s faces. Video-Peggy was crying, and she shouted for someone to go find Tony.

Finally, Steve saw himself wake up, gasping. Video-Bucky moved his hands from Steve’s chest up to his shoulders.

Steve remembered the rest.

“He saved your life, Steven,” Peggy said gently.

Steve nodded. “I thought it might’ve been him, but I didn’t- I didn’t know.”

“I don’t know what his situation is, Steve, but I know you do, and he brought his sisters here just to make sure you were okay.”

“I know, Peggy.” Steve scrubbed his face. “I know. And it means a lot, but he said I’m his best friend.”

“And he’s not yours?” Peggy smiled at him knowingly.

Steve scoffed at her.

“First of all, _you’re_ my best friend. But after you, yeah, he is. And secondly, don’t pretend you don’t know. You knew before I knew.”

“So you admit it.”

Peggy was looking at him with a twinkle in her eye.

Steve looked to make sure Bucky wasn’t back, and to make sure the rest of them were really asleep before answering.

“Yes, okay, fine. I have a crush on Bucky Barnes. But I’ve already decided I can’t tell him. He has enough on his plate, and I can’t add to that. I’m helping him. And I like having him around, and his sisters too, even if we’re just friends.”

To his surprise, Peggy didn’t argue with him. She only smiled her _I-know-better-than-you-but-you-don’t-know-it-yet_ smile.

It made him nervous, but he was getting sleepy again.

Before he fell asleep, he swore he heard Peggy mutter, “Boys are idiots.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve smiled at his brother, who plastered on his customary smirk, patted Steve on the back, and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters, I think.

When Steve woke up again, he was alone. Sitting up, he turned on the tv.

A few minutes later, his mom walked in carrying a cup of coffee. Once she saw he was awake, she hurried to set it down.

“Oh, sweetheart, how do you feel?”

“Better. Still tired.”

Sarah perched next to him in he bed, gently pushing his hair out of his face.

“You’re going to be. But what else?”

“I’m sore, but not like I was before.”

Sarah nodded.

“Honey, why didn’t you tell me you were hurting?”

Steve shrugged. “I didn’t think it was a big deal. I thought it was allergies and other stuff acting up since I needed a refill on my pills.”

“I was so scared,” she said, sighing.

“That’s what people keep telling me,” Steve muttered.

“Peggy?”

“Yeah. And Bucky.”

Sarah smiled. “Bless that boy. He saved your life. And I’m sure Peggy would have done the same, but he got to you so quickly. And he stayed here all night, he didn’t leave until he had to get the girls to school.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, he’s pretty great.”

He saw Sarah hiding a grin.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m just glad you’re friends with him now.”

Steve looked at her suspiciously, but someone knocked at the door before he could ask her anything else.

“Come in,” Steve called.

The door opened and an older man stepped in.

“Steve Rogers?”

He had a German accent.

“Yes?” Steve glanced at his mother, who looked confused.

The man walked over and shook his hand.

“My name is Dr. Erskine. I’m the head doctor in the Project Rebirth Surgery.”

Steve heard his mom utter a small gasp, and he sat up straighter.

“I- wow, it’s so nice to meet you,” Steve said, desperately trying not to sound like an idiot. But then he deflated. He had just had a heart attack. He must not qualify anymore.

“You’re here to tell me I’m being taken off the list?” He asked, slumping.

The doctor tilted his head. “Sorry?”

“I’ve just had a heart attack. Doesn’t that disqualify me for the surgery?”

Dr. Erskine blinked, and then smiled. “No, no, not at all, Steve. In fact, it pushed you up to the top in terms of necessity. I’m here to tell you that you’ve been selected.”

Steve’s jaw dropped, and he heard his mom gasp even louder.

“Really?”

“Yes. Of course, there are some risks involved.”

Sarah nodded. “Please, sit.”

Doctor Erskine took off his hat and sat in one of the chairs.

“As you know, this is a trial surgery. It’s supposed to fix all of your ailments. We would begin with the simple things, such as your hearing, and then move onto the more complex areas, like your heart, and your spine. It’s a thirty-six hour surgery. However, it’s very risky. There is a chance that you may not make it through.”

Steve’s mom squeezed his hand, and he nodded.

“Of course, I’ll give you time to discuss it…”

Steve looked at his mom, and he could see her anxiety in her eyes.

“Mom, without this surgery I’m not living past twenty. That’s three years, at _most_.”

“Three years you might not have with this surgery.”

“But with the surgery, I could have so much more than three years. No more allergies, no more back pain, no more heart attacks. Mom, we’ve talked about this. You agreed.”

Sarah looked at him with tears in her eyes. “I know, baby. I just don’t know…”

“ _Please_ , Mom. At this point I probably won’t make it to twenty, maybe not even nineteen. I hurt so bad, all the time! The medicine is barely helping. I don’t want the dosage to keep getting upped until I’m too drugged up to go to school. I already take so much that I’m not allowed to drive. I can hardly go outside without going into an asthma attack, and whenever I leave the house I get a cold. I want to be able to go more than three months without a trip to the hospital. I want to be able to be a teenager and hang out with my friends. I just want a chance, Mom, and this is it. _Please_.”

Steve was shaking. A few tears slipped from his mother’s eyes.

“Alright. Okay. He’ll do it,” she told Doctor Erskine.

“I’m glad. We’re planning for it to be next month. Mrs. Rogers, would you come with me so we can discuss the details?”

Sarah sniffed. “Of course.”

She kissed Steve’s forehead and slipped out.

Steve sat in silence for a few minutes, letting this wash over him. Then he grabbed his phone. Looking at the time, he called Bucky, figuring it was his lunchtime.

“ _Hello_?”

“Hey, Bucky.”

“ _Steve? You okay_?”

“Yeah. I’m great, actually. I just wanted to tell you, I’ve been selected for the surgery.”

It sounded like Bucky choked on his food. After a few moments of coughing, he came back.

“ _Steve, that’s great! When did you find out?_ ”

“Ten minutes ago.”

“ _Wow, Steve. When is it_?”

“Next month.”

“ _That’s soon_.”

“I know. I can’t believe it.”

“ _I’m so happy for you-shit, the bell’s ringing. I’ll swing by after school, okay?_ ”

“Alright. Oh, wait! Don’t tell Peggy. She’ll be pissed I told you first.”

“ _Got it. Bye!_ ”

Steve hung up, grinning. He called Peggy to tell her, since (luckily) her lunch period was right after Bucky’s.

He fell asleep again almost as soon as he hung up.

* * *

Steve got out of the hospital three days later with strict instructions to avoid stress.

So naturally, he got back to school and had to take three tests, a pop quiz, and write two essays. The only teacher who didn’t give him any work was Mrs Pline, and Steve suspected that it was because she felt guilty about panicking.

“Thank god it’s Friday,” he said, sprawling on his back onto Bucky’s bed.

Bucky snorted at him.

Steve propped himself up on his elbows. “Did you want to study today?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nope. I’m doing pretty well this quarter.”

“I know, it’s great. Why are you looking at me like that?”

Bucky was squinting at him.

“You had a heart attack four days ago. How are you so...energetic?”

Steve sighed and fell back, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Acting. I’m exhausted and I’m sore and I probably should be using the fucking cane they gave me but I don’t wanna.”

Steve felt Bucky nudging him, so he scooted to the side a little. Bucky laid next to him.

“Don’t get defensive, Steve, but you gotta take it easy. Your surgery is in a month, and the doctor said that you overdoing it could jeopardize it.”

Steve moved his arm and turned his head to look at his friend.

“How do you know that?”

Bucky cleared his throat, flushing.

“Your mom told your brother, and he told all of us to keep you calm.”

He looked at Steve nervously, like he was anticipating his annoyance, which was a fair assumption.

Instead, Steve blew out a huff of air and closed his eyes.

“I should probably thank him. Hey, did I ever tell you how my mom adopted him?”

Bucky shook his head, and Steve sat up.

“We’ve been friends since we were in elementary school. Almost five and a half years ago, he and his parents were in a horrific car crash. They didn’t make it, but he did. He spent two years in the system, and he had to leave school. He came back after his second year in the system, honestly we think he ran away, but he’s never said. He stayed with us for awhile, and then he left, in the middle of the night. He came back two days later with a black eye, and my mom asked him then and there if he’d like to live with us. She adopted him a year later.”

“Your mom’s awesome,” Bucky said after a few beats of silence.

Steve smiled. “I know. You have any snacks?”

* * *

When Steve got home, the kitchen door was closed, and Tony was leaning against it with a shit eating grin on his face.

He held a finger to his lips and gestured for Steve to come over.

Steve pressed his ear against the door and he heard his mom on the phone.

“Why are we spying on Mom?” Steve whispered.

“Just listen,” Tony whispered back.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Tell me about it,” Sarah was saying. “I swear, these boys are so oblivious. Tony finally asked Pepper out last summer.”

Steve barely held in a snort at Tony’s indignant face.

“And don’t even get me started on Steve. I swear, Janet, he’s in love with this boy, the one I told you about, Bucky? He’s the one- yeah, who saved Steve. No, that’s not why...probably since December? Well, that’s when he admitted it to himself, at least. The poor boy’s been crushing since they met, and he didn’t even know it!”

Steve’s face was burning scarlet, and Tony was shaking with suppressed laughter.

Steve nearly pulled himself away, but he heard Sarah’s voice taking a more serious tone.

“He’s doing better, but I can tell he’s still hurting. I just don’t know, Janet. This surgery is so important to him, and it’s an amazing opportunity. And I know it’s dangerous, but I’m getting past that. Well, I’m trying to anyway.”

She was quiet for a moment, listening. Steve locked eyes with Tony.

“I know, I know. The problem is that we can’t afford it.”

Steve saw Tony’s eyes going wide, mirroring his own.

“And the doctor said the insurance would help, but it’s just so expensive. Obviously I’ll find a way, but…”

Steve pulled himself away from the door, not wanting to hear anything else.

“Steve-” Tony tried.

Steve shook his head. “I'm going to tell her I don’t want it. If we can’t afford it-”

“Steve, you can’t. You need it,” Tony whispered.

Steve hesitated. “I’ll think about it.”

“Jesus. Think about it seriously, Steve, please.”

Steve sighed. “I will.”

He heard Tony groan as he knocked on the kitchen door.

“Oh- yes?”

Steve poked his head in, plastering on a smile.

“You mind if I spend the night at Peggy’s? She wants to watch the new episode of Doctor Who.”

Sarah nodded. “Of course. Ask your brother to drive you, and let me know if you go anywhere. You know the drill.”

Steve nodded and walked into the kitchen to give her a hug.

“Thanks, Mom.”

Steve knew Peggy wouldn’t mind him going over, but he texted just in case. She invited Tony to stay, too, but he just said he had things to do.

He paced around her room nervously until he got too tired to stand up.

“Peggy, I feel horrible.”

“It’s not your fault,” she said, rubbing his shoulder.

“Maybe...maybe I’ll tell her I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to go through with it.”

Peggy sighed. “Steve, no. She’ll make it work. You need this.”

“I know.” Steve put his head in his hands. “I know.”

* * *

Steve didn’t go home until nearly three in the afternoon.

His mom was surprisingly cheery, despite what Steve and Tony had overheard yesterday.

Steve had a mental debate with himself, until one side caved.

“Hey Mom, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure, sweetie. What’s up?”

Steve bit his lip. “I was just thinking. My surgery. Isn’t it expensive?”

Sarah frowned slightly, tilting her head. “Well, yes, but-”

Steve took a breath, cutting her off. “If we can’t afford it, I don’t want it.”

Sarah and Tony both stared at him in surprise.

“Steve, hang on a second-”

“Mom, please-”

“Steven Grant, listen to me.”

Steve looked at his mother. She broke out the middle name.

“Honey, last night the bank called me. Someone gave a blank check to be transferred into my account.”

Steve blinked. “Wha- who? Why?”

“It was anonymous, and it just said for the surgery.”

Steve let out a pent up breath.

“Oh. Wow.”

Sarah nodded. “My shift starts soon, I need to go get ready.”

She left the room. Tony stood.

“I’m going to head into the garage.”

Steve jumped up as Tony passed, gripping his arm tightly.

“Ow! Steve, what the hell?”

Steve locked eyes with Tony.

“Thank you.”

Tony’s eyes softened.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said lightly.

Steve stared at him, and Tony avoided his gaze. 

Tony always was a bad liar.

“ _Thank you_ , Tony,” Steve repeated.

He finally relented and let Tony go.

To his surprise, Tony looked at him for a moment before grabbing him in a quick hug.

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

His voice shook almost imperceptibly, but Steve could tell.

Steve smiled at his brother, who plastered on his customary smirk, patted Steve on the back, and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was definitely wrong, I’m not quite coming to the end. But I am getting closer. However, I am back in school so it might take a little longer than I had planned. Sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit, Rogers!” Bucky shouted.
> 
> Steve flinched.
> 
> “When are you going to get it into your thick skull that I fucking care about you?!”
> 
> Steve blinked at Bucky. And then...and then he just couldn’t help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: really sorry but there’s a tad bit of homophobic insults in this chapter from one of the dickwads

  
One week later, he was sitting outside a coffee shop, waiting for his drink.

It was warm for March, and Steve closed his eyes, soaking in the sun. It was exceedingly rare for him to be able to enjoy a spring day without his allergies flaring up, so he planned to enjoy it as much as he could.

“Hey there, Rogers. Whatcha doing here all alone?”

Steve stiffened at the sneering voice. There goes his nice day.

“Please leave me alone, Rumlow.”

“Please leave me alone, Rumlow!” The other boy mocked in a high pitched falsetto.

“Come on, man. I didn’t do anything to bug you.”

“Just existing is enough, really.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“So, where’s your boyfriend?”

“I dunno, where’s yours?”

Rumlow scowled at Steve. “I’m no fairy.”

“You keep telling me that, but I think you should tell yourself. See, you’re always starin’ at me and followin’ me.”

“Shut up, Rogers.”

“Or what, you’re gonna make me?”

Steve was sick and tired of being pushed around by Rumlow and Pierce, but he was trying to avoid conflict. His surgery was in two and a half weeks, and he didn’t want to risk anything.

“Maybe I will. You’re faggot boyfriend isn’t here to protect you.”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath. It was one thing when he was being insulted, but to insult Bucky...it pissed him off. And sure, they weren’t dating, but it was obvious who Rumlow meant.

“Watch your mouth.”

“Why? Does that bother you? Being called a faggot?”

“I honestly don’t give a damn about you insulting me.”

Rumlow’s lips curled into a sneer. “I get it. I insulted Barnes and now you’re getting all protective. Well guess what? Barnes is stupid. He’s a no good dumb faggot who fucks around.”

Steve saw red. Risking his surgery be damned. He leapt forward, snarling, only to be caught by a strong pair of arms wrapping around his midsection.

“Let me go!” He yelled.

“Easy, Steve.”

“Speak of the devil!” Rumlow crowed.

Steve glared at him, but he stopped fighting Bucky.

“You can let go now.”

Bucky hesitantly released him, and Steve stood there, breathing heavily and glaring at a laughing Brock Rumlow.

“Aw, there he is. Little Stevie’s faggot protector.”

Steve started forward again and Bucky grabbed his wrist.

“He’s not worth it, Steve. Come on, let’s go.”

Steve glared at Rumlow one more time before starting to walk away.

“Jesus, Barnes. He’s pathetic. You really should have let him die.”

Bucky had been right next to him, Steve thought. How the hell did he get to Rumlow so fast?

Honestly, if Steve hadn’t been paying attention he probably would have missed the way Bucky had sped from his side, fist shooting out to slam into Rumlow’s face.

Rumlow yelled in pain, hunching over. Steve saw blood dripping from his nose, and Bucky shaking his hand.

“Stop being an asshole,” Bucky said calmly.

He stalked back over to Steve, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

Steve went easily, more out of shock than anything.

They walked in silence until they got to Bucky’s house. Steve had grown more and more pissed- what right did Bucky have to stop him, and then go and punch the guy anyway?

He was quiet until they reached Bucky’s room- his sisters were all out with Lucy, but his mom was.

“What the _hell_ , Barnes!”

Bucky scowled. “What did I do?”

“You fucking held me back!”

“Damn right I did!”

“You didn’t hear what he was saying-”

“Yes I did. The door was wide open. Why do you think I left our drinks to come outside?”

Steve glared. “So you specifically came out to stop me from punching that dickbag in the face?”

“No, I specifically came out to stop you from getting into a fight.”

“You got to punch him!”

“I’m not the one having major surgery in a few weeks!”

“One punch wouldn’t have-”

“Unless you were the one getting punched! The doctors said you’re not to do anything that could jeopardize it, and you had a heart attack last week! You’re supposed to be taking it easy!”

“He was insulting you.”

“I don’t give a damn what he said about me.”

“Then why did you punch him?”

“Holy _shit_ , Rogers!” Bucky shouted.

Steve flinched.

“When are you going to get it into your thick skull that _I fucking care about you_?!”

Steve blinked at Bucky. And then...and then he just couldn’t help himself.

He grabbed Bucky by the collar and pulled him down, pressing their lips together, hard.

It took him exactly four seconds to realize Bucky wasn’t responding. In fact, he was just standing there, frozen.

Steve immediately let him go, backing of.

“ _Shit_ ,” he cursed softly. “Bucky, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ll go, just- sorry. I’m going.”

Steve turned, his mind just a jumble of _shit-fuck-I-fucked-up-shit-shit-oh-shit-no_

Before he got too far, however, a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him back in.

Steve just had time to see Bucky’s grin before it was covering his lips.

Oh.   _Oh_.

Bucky was kissing him.

 _Bucky Barnes_ was kissing _him_.

And okay, it wasn’t their first kiss, or even their third, but it was their first real kiss. No one was watching, and they weren’t confused by stupid time traveling crap.

No, this was because they wanted to. Which blew Steve’s mind. Bucky _wanted_ to kiss him. Bucky _was_ kissing him.

Which reminded him.

He could feel Bucky’s strong arms holding him close, warm hands on his back. Steve wrapped his own arms around Bucky’s neck, letting his eyes fall closed.

They stayed like that, kissing softly, for Steve didn’t know how long. Could have been seconds, could have been hours. But eventually, they had to breathe.

They parted, but they didn’t go far. Steve pulled back just enough so he could see into Bucky’s eyes.

“Didn’t think you were interested,” Bucky breathed.

Steve rolled his eyes. “How could I not be? God, you’re amazing, Buck. I just didn’t think _you_  were interested.”

“How could I not be?” Bucky parroted his words back at him.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? Have you seen me? And not maybe-future me.”

Bucky looked him up and down deliberately.

“Yeah, I see you. And I really like what I see,” he said, smirking.

Steve felt himself turning scarlet. Bucky ran his hands down Steve’s sides to rest at his hips, sending a shiver down his spine.

Bucky’s eyes darted back down to Steve’s lips, and Steve licked them unconsciously.

“Oh,” was all he could say.

Bucky smiled and leaned down, but he stopped just millimeters from Steve’s lips.

“Can I kiss you again?” He whispered.

Steve suppressed a shudder and nodded.

Bucky closed the last bit of distance between them.

The kiss started out soft, like the first one, but Steve deepened it, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair. Bucky tasted like mint- the gum he had been chewing earlier- and something else that was just entirely  _Bucky_.

Bucky hummed into Steve’s mouth.

Soon, they were laughing breathlessly and tumbling onto Bucky’s bed.

Bucky was hovering above Steve, kissing him lightly and then pulling back to look at him.

This was frustrating Steve, who pulled him down to kiss him properly.

However, after maybe five minutes of making out, he realized that his heart was beating pretty fast.

He pushed at Bucky’s chest, and Bucky sat up immediately.

“What? Are you okay?” Bucky asked.

Steve smiled reassuringly and nodded, liking how out of breath Bucky sounded.

“It’s just…” he looked away, kind of embarrassed.

“Just what?” Bucky asked gently.

“I’m not really supposed to let my heart rate get up this high,” Steve admitted.

He looked at Bucky, and he saw that he had a very self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“What?”

Bucky gently put a hand on Steve’s chest, right over his heart.

“I did that?”

Steve rolled his eyes, but he could feel his ears burning.

“Shut up.”

But Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and held it to his own chest.

Steve could feel Bucky’s pulse absolutely _racing_ under his fingertips.

He smirked to himself, starting to understand where Bucky was coming from.

“Sap,” he said, but he curled his fingers into Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky laughed and leaned down to kiss him once more, gently.

Then he climbed off of Steve so the he was sitting on the bed, and Steve sat up across from him.

“So...should we talk?” Bucky asked.

“I feel like you always ask me that.”

Bucky shrugged, grinning.

Steve chewed on his lower lip, trying to choose his words. But then he realized that he didn’t have to, not anymore. Not with Bucky.

“I really like you, Bucky. I don’t really know how long I have, but for a really long time, I think. I thought I hated you in the beginning, but I was just trying to convince myself that I didn’t like you- you know what I thought of you, and I obviously know better now. I think it was kind of like the little boy pulling the little girl’s braids at recess, you know?”

Steve thought that Bucky’s smile could have lit up the whole room.

“I really like you too,” he said. “I’ve had a crush on you for ages. I was so hopeless that when they told me I needed a tutor, I asked if you could do it. And then I thought you were a jerk, for awhile, you know, but that passed, and like I said, I didn’t think you were interested.”

“Do you have any idea how many ‘I told you so’s I’m gonna get?” Steve asked.

“Not as many as me.”

“Wanna bet?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, and then he stilled. “Oh my god. What if they all band together and they _all_ tell us they told us so?”

Steve groaned. “This is going to be a nightmare.”

Bucky laughed, and if Steve’s said it once he’s said it a hundred times: he loves Bucky’s laugh.

He told Bucky as much, and Bucky turned bright red.

Steve leaned in for a quick kiss...that turned into a lot of kisses.

They only stopped once Steve’s heart rate picked up again.

“So.  What do we do now?”

“Why do you always ask me these questions?” Steve asked.

Bucky smirked.

“I dunno,” Steve said. “What do you want to do next?”

Bucky looked at Steve, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck.

“Maybe go on a date?”

Steve grinned. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve’s nose.

After awhile they settled down to watch some tv.

Steve wasn’t really surprised when Bucky fell asleep. He had told Steve earlier that Alice had been up all night.

He quietly crept downstairs to let Bucky sleep. He was sitting at the kitchen table, drawing in his sketch pad, when the door opened.

“We’re home!” Lucy called.

“Shhh,” Steve urged softly. “Bucky’s sleeping.”

“Oh, hey Steve.”

“Hey guys. How was your shopping trip?”

“It was fun!” Kathryn exclaimed quietly. “I got a new stuffed animal!”

“That’s great!”

“Tell Bucky that they were perfect angels, as always. Alice didn’t nap, so she should sleep well tonight, and she just ate. I have to run, are you alright?”

“Of course. Thanks, Lucy.”

She handed Alice to Steve.

“Bye Lucy!” Becca and Kathryn said.

“Bye guys!”

Steve played with the girls for another hour before Bucky came downstairs. Becca was watching a movie on the couch, Alice was in her playpen, and Kathryn was playing monopoly with Steve.

Steve grinned at Bucky, who’s hair was sticking up in all directions.

Bucky pointed a finger at him, narrowing his eyes. “Not one word, Rogers.”

Steve laughed anyways, his smile growing when he saw Bucky trying to hide his own grin.

Bucky said hello to the girls, then went into the kitchen.

“Hey Steve,” Kathryn said.

“Yes Kathryn?”

“My brother said he thinks you’re hot.”

Steve froze, torn between laughter and embarrassment. He saw Bucky standing completely still in the doorway, and he heard Becca trying not to laugh.

Steve looked at Kathryn seriously.

“Well, I think your brother is hot too.”

He looked up and locked eyes with Bucky as he said it.

He heard Becca squeak.

Bucky seemed to be able to move again, and he sat down next to Steve, dropping a kiss on his head.  Bucky had on a smile so big Steve thought his face was going to split.  But to be fair, he was grinning just as much.

“Whoa. Whoa whoa _whoa_ ,” Becca said, pausing her movie and kneeling on the couch excitedly. “Back up. Are you two-”

“Yep,” Bucky said, popping the ‘p’.

“Since when?”

“Uh...three hours ago?”

Bucky nodded.

“Oh my god. Ohmigod!” She squealed. “I told you so!”

Steve and Bucky groaned.

“That’s number one,” Steve said, making a tally in the air.

After they told their friends and Sarah, there was a total of twenty-three and a half  _I-Told-You-So’_ s.

The half was Tony starting to say it for the third time before getting hit in the face by two pillows. 


	17. Chapter 17

  
“Hey! Tony! What are you doing?” Steve protested when Tony slapped a hand over his eyes as they got out of his car.

He tried to pry Tony’s hand off, but he wouldn’t budge. He guided (dragged) Steve up to their door.

“What the hell, Tony, lemme go!”

“Just shut up, Rogers,” Tony said, shoving Steve through the open door, finally letting him go.

“Surprise!”

Steve narrowly avoided yelling in shock.

His living room was full of his friends and family, standing underneath a banner that said _Good Luck With Your Surgery_!

“Oh my god!” He said, laughing.

Everyone was grinning at him.

He took a moment to process, and then he made the rounds to say hi to everybody, and to figure out who was there:

Peggy  
Peggy’s parents and her older brother  
Daniel  
Sam  
Sam’s parents and his little sister  
Natasha  
Clint  
Bucky and his sisters  
Pepper  
Maria  
Angie  
Even Steve’s grandparents was there, which really surprised Steve. They lived in Florida.

“Grandma, Grandpa!”

He hugged them each tightly. He usually only saw them around his birthday.

“Why are you so surprised?” Grandpa Charlie asked. “You think we wouldn’t come visit our only grandson?”

“No, I just wasn’t expecting it,” Steve said.

Grandma Beth laughed him. “You never expect anything. You’re almost as bad as your mother was.”

“Mom!” Sarah protested.

Her parents laughed at her.

“Tony, where are you hiding?”

Tony poked his head out of the kitchen.

“Sorry, Grandma Beth.”

He came out and hugged his grandparents.

“How are you?” Grandpa Charlie asked.

“I’m good,” he said. “I’m almost done with the cane I promised you.”

“Thanks, son. Steve, go ahead.”

“Hmm?” Steve asked, looking away from the crowd.

His grandfather’s eyes were twinkling.

“Your boyfriend, you can go find him.”

“ _Grandpa_ ,” Steve grumbled, blushing.

“You’re not subtle, Steven,” his grandma said, laughing.

“It’s true, kid, sorry,” Sarah grinned.

“Why is everyone ganging up on me?” He complained.

“They’re probably right.”

Bucky came up behind him, slinging an arm around his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

Alice laughed, smiling.

“Shut up, you don’t even know what they’re talking about.”

“Yeah, but Sarah’s always right,” Bucky reasoned.

Steve rolled his eyes and stole Alice from him.

“Told you he’s a charmer,” Sarah said to her parents.

Steve noticed Bucky blushing.

“Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself,”  
Bucky said. “I’m Bucky, and that’s Alice.”

“We’ve heard so much about you,” Grandma Beth said, hugging him.

“Sorry, I‘d get up, but my leg is bothering me today. Dang weather.”

Bucky waved his apology off and shook his hand.

“Hi! Alice said, waving.

“Hello, kiddo!” Grandpa Charlie said.

Alice squirmed away from Steve, so he set her down and she waddled off.

“I can’t believe how big she’s gotten,” Sarah said.

“I know, right? Three months ago she was just starting to crawl, and now she’s everywhere.” Bucky sighed. “The baby gates were such a hassle to set up. And Kathryn’s not tall enough to step over them.”

“I’m tall!” Kathryn protested, appearing out of nowhere.

“I see you found the candy,” Bucky observed.

Kathryn nodded, chocolate smeared all over her face. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“This is Kathryn,” he introduced. “Kathryn, this is Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, Steve’s grandparents.

“Hi!” She said, bouncing excitedly and turning to Sarah. “Ms. Sarah, can I have some soda please?”

Steve saw Bucky’s eyes go wide as he frantically shook his head.

Sarah hid her laugh in a cough. “How about some water. We’re saving the soda for later.”

“But I saw Natasha drinking some!”

“Natasha’s a little older than you, cupcake,” Sarah said. “Maybe we’ll find some juice instead, how’s that?”

“Okay.”

Sarah led Kathryn into the kitchen.

“She’s not going to sleep tonight,” Bucky said despairingly.

“Hey, don’t underestimate the power of a sugar crash.”

Steve rubbed Bucky’s back consolingly.

“You two kids go find your friends,” Grandma Beth urged. “We’re here all week.”

Steve smiled at them, and he and Bucky walked off.

* * *

“Dude, your grandparents are the coolest,” Natasha said, plopping down between Steve and Clint a few hours later.

“I know. What’d they do?”

“Your grandma just destroyed Sam in a game of spit- they played three times and she kicked his ass!”

Steve laughed at Sam’s petulant look.

“I’d think you’d know by now not to play her in cards.”

“She beat me over the summer. I needed a rematch!”

Steve shook his head.

“And your grandpa told us about his moonshine business.”

“That is a total _lie_ ,” Steve said. “He was a carpenter until a beam fell on him and broke his leg.”

“Dammit, Steven! Stop giving away my secrets, you little shit!” Grandpa Charlie bellowed.

Steve laughed.

“Dad! There are kids here!”

“Oh crap- sorry, girls. Don’t listen to me!”

Kathryn giggled, and Sarah shook her head.

“Your family’s great, Steve,” Clint said.

“They really are,” Steve said fondly. “So are you guys. Thanks for doing this.”

“Of course. It was your brother’s idea.”

“And that was a _secret_ ,” Tony whined to Peggy.

“Why, you scared I’m gonna find out you care about me? ‘Cause I figured that out years ago, Stark. You just don’t want people to know you’re a big softie.”

“Shut up, _Rogers_.”

Pepper laughed and rolled her eyes at Tony.

Steve looked around; the adults had all gone outside, taking Kathryn, Alice, and June for a walk.

The rest of the group was sitting on the ground, leaning against the furniture and eating chips.

Steve felt his stomach drop.

“Guys,” he started.

They all looked at him, and he took a nervous breath.

“You know that this is a trial surgery.”

“Steve, don’t,” Peggy said softly.

“I have to, Peggy.”

He looked around at his friends. They were all looking back at him somberly.

“I just want to say that you guys are the best. I’m not good at being sentimental, but...I just need you guys to know that I appreciate you guys being there for me during everything.”

Bucky took his hand, and Steve smiled at him.

“I...if I don’t...you know, make it, I want you to know how much you all mean to me. I love you all, and it means so, so much to me that you guys did this.”

It was Natasha who moved first, hugging him tightly.

“You’re going to be fine,” she said certainly.

One by one, all of his friends grabbed him in a bear hug, and he swore he saw a few of them trying (and failing) to subtlety wipe their eyes.

It wasn’t too long after that everyone began to leave.

Peggy and her family were the last to go, hugging him close one more time and telling him they’d see him tomorrow.

Actually, that wasn’t quite true. Bucky and his sisters stayed behind.

His nerves didn’t start until he reached for another piece of cake and his mom smacked his hand away.

“Sorry, honey. It’s eight o’clock. No more food.”

He wasn’t allowed to eat within twelve hours of the surgery.

“Oh,” was all he said.

Then it really hit him for the first time.

The surgery was happening. Tomorrow.

He might die tomorrow.

“Hey, do you know where I left my phone?” Bucky asked suddenly.

Steve blinked. “Uh, I dunno.”

“Can you help me find it?”

“Sure.”

Steve stood and followed Bucky. Instead of going into the living room, like Steve thought he would, he walked right into Steve’s room.

As soon as they were both inside, he shut the door.

Steve raised his eyebrows at Bucky.

Bucky shook his head, leaning against the door.

“I can tell you’re freaking out, and I know you didn’t want to do it in front of your family. Go ahead.”

“Oh. I appreciate it, but I’m fine,” Steve lied.

“You know you can’t lie to me, right? You always look to the right when you lie.”

Bucky stepped forward. He lightly set a hand on Steve’s arm, gently trailing it down until he could weave their fingers together. He looked into Steve’s eyes.

“It’s okay.”

Steve opened his mouth to try and protest again, but Bucky shook his head again.

“Stevie.”

Bucky put a hand under his chin and tilted his head up.

The way that Bucky said his name- gently, softly, yet in a tone that left no room for Steve’s bullshit- absolutely _broke_ Steve.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he just couldn’t stop them. He began to cry in earnest, silent sobs wracking his body. His boyfriend immediately pulled him close, and Steve felt Bucky laying his head on top of his own.

He didn’t say anything, he just let Steve get it out, waiting for him to talk.

“I’m not ready,” Steve finally gasped. “I thought- I thought I was, I thought I could do it, but I _can’t_. It made _sense_ before, like I- I had _time_. This surgery would give me a normal life, and I knew there was a chance of it going bad, but I tried not to think about it. And- and I thought I didn’t care, Bucky. This whole time, I’ve been thinking ‘so what, it’s either now, or two years from now!’ But I just realized- I’m not okay with it! Jesus, I don’t want to die! Not tomorrow, and not in two years. I’m _scared_ , Bucky.”

“I know, Steve. And I’m scared too, and I know it’s not the same, but you just have to tell yourself it’s going to be fine. If you don’t, it’s going to take over your mind and you won’t be able to do anything about it.”

Steve heard the floorboards outside of his room squeak, and he knew it was either Tony or his mother leaving. Whoever it was must have been listening, but Steve didn’t really care at this point.

“Oh my god,” he choked. “Oh god. Bucky. I’m going to die tomorrow.”

Bucky pulled back just enough to look at Steve.

“No. No, you’re not going to die tomorrow, Steve. You are the most hard-headed, tough, persistent, _stubborn_ son of a bitch that I have ever met. You have survived things that would kill a normal person. You have been fighting ever since I met you- and I mean that in every way- and you are _not_ about to give up now. I won’t let you.”

Bucky paused, making a point to meet Steve’s eyes.  “You promise me, Steve Rogers. Promise me right now that you’re not going to give up.”

Steve searched Bucky’s eyes-he didn’t know what he was looking for, but he found sincerity, and hope, and his own fear reflected right back at him, and...and something else that Steve couldn’t identify.

“I promise,” he whispered finally.

Bucky smiled, but it wasn’t his usual bright smile. Instead, it was tinged with sadness.

Steve leaned up and kissed him.

He was a mess inside, full of feelings that he didn’t even know how to voice. He tried to pour everything he couldn’t say into the desperate kiss.

He clutched at Bucky’s shirt, and Bucky held him close.

Eventually, he slowed the kiss, pulling away to rest his forehead against Bucky’s.

They didn’t talk anymore, just stood there with their breaths mingling.

Steve finally opened his eyes to look at Bucky. He finally saw the tears running down Bucky’s face.

He didn’t say anything, just raised his hands to cup Bucky’s face and used his thumbs to wipe the tears.

Bucky sniffed and turned his head to kiss Steve’s palm. Then he leaned forward and began kissing Steve’s face, starting with his eyelids, then moving to his nose, then brushing his lips over the rest of Steve’s face before finally landing back on Steve’s lips.

They kissed softly for a few more moments before breaking apart again.

“I need to get home,” Bucky whispered after a few beats.

Steve nodded, pulling away. “Yeah, of course.”

“I’ll be here first thing.”

“I know.”

“You’re going to be fine, Steve.”

“I know. Can you tell…”

Bucky smiled, using his sleeve to wipe away the wetness on Steve’s face.

“Perfect,” he whispered.

Steve pecked Bucky lightly one last time, and they walked out.

“Found it!” Bucky announced as they walk into the kitchen, holding up his phone.

“I’m glad,” Sarah said, easily.  
  
“I think we’re going to head out, though.”

“I don’t wanna,” Kathryn said, yawning.

“We’re going to be up early tomorrow, so we should get to bed.”

“Okayyyy,” she said grudgingly.

“Can I drive you?” Sarah asked.

“Would you mind? Sorry, it’s just-”

Sarah laughed. “Don’t apologize, I offered. Just let me get my coat.”

Bucky took Alice from Grandpa Charlie’s lap, drawing a protest from both of them.

“I miss having a grandkid,” he whined.

“I’m right here, Grandpa,” Steve said.

“I meant a _baby_ grandkid.”

Both Steve and Grandma Beth rolled their eyes.

Kathryn hugged Steve’s legs. “Bye Steve! See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Kathryn. Be good for your brother, okay?”

Kathryn nodded.

Becca stepped up next. She squeezed Steve tightly.

“We’ll see you in the morning,” she whispered.

“Hey, don’t stress,” Steve said to her easily.

She rolled her eyes at him, hugging him once more before taking Kathryn’s hand and leading her to the door.

Steve swallowed heavily, looking at Bucky.

“I’ll be here first thing,” Bucky said.

“I know. Now get going,” he said, poking Bucky in the shoulder.

Bucky laughed, then leaned in to kiss Steve.

Steve smiled, and then he kissed Alice’s head.

She patted his cheek sleepily, and he laughed.

He kissed Bucky on last time, then pushed him, laughing, towards the door.

“How long have you been seeing this boy?” His grandma asked.

He had nearly forgotten they were there.

“Uh, just over three weeks.”

“Oh. How long have you known him?”

“Well, two years, but I only got to know him this year.”

His grandparents looked at each other.

“What? Why?” Steve asked.

“Nothing. No reason.”

“ _Grandma_.”

“Alright, I was just thinking that it was a bit soon for you two to be so in love, but since you’ve known each other for so long it makes more sense. I haven’t seen two people this in love since your cousin Ellie met her husband.”

Steve spluttered, turning bright red.

“Grandma! We’re not- I’m- he’s-”

“You’re a horrible liar, Steve,” his grandpa said. “Besides, it’s obvious.”

“Tony, help me out here!”

Tony was quiet for way too long. Steve glared at him and he held up his hands.

“Sorry, bro, but they’re right. We were going to let you figure it out for yourself.”

“I thought he would’ve known, it’s so obvious!” Grandpa Charlie protested.

“To be fair to Steve, it took him nearly four months just to realize he had a crush on the guy.”

Steve groaned. “I’m going to bed.”

He said goodnight and walked upstairs.

He was still tossing and turning an hour later, unable to sleep. He was freaking out over his surgery.

He tried to distract himself, and his grandmother’s words came echoed through his head.

_I haven’t seen two people this in love since your cousin Ellie met her husband._

Steve rolled over to stare at the ceiling.

Thinking about Bucky always brought a smile to his face, and even after these few weeks, his heart still raced every time Bucky was near him.

_Oh shit, he thought. I’m in love._

It was a good distraction.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this chapter took awhile, it just wasn’t writing. Hope you like it!

  
Steve’s alarm blared, startling him out of his doze.

He shut it off and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

The last time he had seen the clock was four-thirty. It was quarter to six.

He needed to be at the hospital in half an hour for prepping. Bucky, Peggy, Sam, and their families were going to meet him there.

He rolled out of bed and got dressed, heading downstairs.

“Ready to go?” Sarah asked.

She, Tony, and his grandparents were sitting on the couch.

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath.

It was only a ten minute drive, but it felt like forever.

His stomach dropped as they walked through the doors.

“Hi,” his mom said to the nurse at the desk. “Steve Rogers?”

The woman’s eyes widened just a bit.

“So you’re the special young man,” she said, smiling kindly. “I’m Kelly. Here are your badges-”

She handed Tony, Sarah, and Steve’s grandparents each a badge.

“These give you full access to the cafeteria- no charges. Now, if you’ll follow me.”

She led Steve and his family down a long hallway that only had one turn at the very end. They passed a large set of double doors on the left that Steve imagined led to the operating room; another door just before they turned the corner. On the door was a slip of paper it said Steve Rogers.

“This is where you get ready, with the tests and all, and it’s also going to be your recovery room,” Kelly told him.

Instead of stopping, like Steve thought she would, she turned the corner.

It looked like a dead end, but directly to the right was a door.

“And this,” Kelly said, hand on the doorknob. “Is the personal waiting room. The doctors assumed that you would like your privacy.”

She directed the last part towards Steve’s family, and then she opened the door.

The room was huge. There were three couches that looked like they pulled out, two large arm chairs, a table, two adjoining bathrooms, two TVs, and even some vending machines.

Steve was more surprised by the people in the room.

He was almost knocked over by three little girls as soon as he walked in.

Alice, Kathryn, and June all grinned up at him.

He barely had a chance to laugh before Sam’s parents were hugging him, and then Sam himself, followed by Michael, Peggy’s parents, Peggy, Angie, and lastly, Becca.

He was surprised to see them, and very touched. He knew they had wanted to come, but hadn’t thought they would really be there.

It always surprised him when people cared for him, and he didn’t know why- all of his friends and family obviously did.

Finally, Bucky stepped forward and pulled Steve close.

Steve sighed softly, burying his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

It was a fairly quick hug, but it still made Steve feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He only got to talk to them for fifteen minutes before a new nurse came in.

“Steve Rogers?”

Steve breathed out nervously, and Bucky rubbed his back.

“We just have to do a few tests first, I’m sure you know the drill. Only your mom can come with you, but don’t worry, you’ll have a little more time with these guys before you go into surgery.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek.

The tests didn’t take as long as Steve thought they would.

He couldn’t tell if he was relieved- did he want to put it off longer or just get it over with?

It wasn’t like he had a choice, however. As soon as the tests were done he went back into the waiting room.

Sam and Peggy’s families wished him luck, along with Bucky’s sisters, and then they went for a walk. Steve knew that they were just trying to give Steve some alone time with the others.

His grandparents were next.

“We love you, sweetie,” Grandma Beth said.

“As soon as you’re fit to travel, you’re going to come visit us,” Grandpa Charlie promised, hugging him.

“Dad, that was meant to be a surprise.” Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Oh well. Love ya, champ. We’ll give you some privacy.”

They left.

“You’re going to be fine, man,” Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

Steve smiled slightly. “Yeah.”

“You didn’t sleep last night, did you?” Peggy asked.

Steve shrugged.

Peggy rolled her eyes, but Steve could tell she was anxious. She hugged him, then pulled away, wiping her eyes. Steve kissed her cheek, and then hugged both Angie and Sam quickly.

“We should go find our families, Pegs,” Sam said, patting Steve’s back.

That left Steve with his mom, his brother, and Bucky.

“Guess I’m next,” Bucky said.

Steve stepped forward. He felt sort of awkward- what do you say to your boyfriend before you maybe went off to die?

“Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,” he muttered.

Bucky grinned. “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,”

Steve rolled his eyes and hugged him.

“Jerk.”

“Punk. You remember your promise?”

“ ‘Course.”

Bucky pulled away. “Good. I’ll see you in thirty-six hours.”

Steve smiled.

His boyfriend rested a hand on his cheek, kissing him quickly before pulling away and looking at him.

The moment was...tender. There was no other way to explain it.

It scared Steve, how easily it almost slipped out now that he knew. _I love you._

He just barely kept it in. Instead, he kissed Bucky one more time.

“Alright, I have to go keep the girls out of trouble.”

Steve watched Bucky go.

“Can I be the best man at your wedding?” Tony asked after a minute.

Sarah cuffed him on the head and he ducked away, laughing.

“Shut up,” Steve muttered.

Tony laughed louder.

“What time is it?” Steve asked.

“Almost eight. Sweetheart, it’s going to be fine.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

Sarah rubbed his arm.

They sat in silence for about five minutes until the door opened.

Doctor Erskine stepped in.

“How’re you doing, Steve?”

Steve shrugged. “Not bad.”

“Great. Are you ready?”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat, and he nodded.

He stood, and to his surprise, he was nearly knocked over when Tony hugged him.

His brother squeezed him tightly.

“Love you, little bro.”

Steve blinked, taken aback. Tony rarely showed affection like this. He hugged him back, breathing in deeply.

“Love you too, Tony.”

Tony cleared his throat and patted Steve’s back before pulling away.

Sarah pulled Steve close, pressing her face into his hair.

“My baby.”

She kissed his forehead and stepped back.

Steve smiled at his mother and his brother, and then he followed Doctor Erskine through the door.

* * *

“Alright, Steve. We have a few things to set up before we put you under,” Erskine said. “I’m sure you’re nervous. Can you tell me about the people you have waiting for you?”

Steve swallowed, his heart pounding. He was laying on the operating table.

“Um. My grandparents. They live in Florida, been married nearly sixty years. The Carters- one of my best friend’s and her family. I grew up with Peggy, they’re like my second family. Angie’s her best friend, she also grew up with us. They’re both like sisters to me. The Wilsons- my other best friend’s family. I met Sam in the seventh grade, he helped me through an asthma attack. Tony’s my brother. We met in the third grade, and his parents died when we were in the seventh. My mom adopted him in the ninth. He’s great. And my mom’s the best,” he rambled. “She’s done everything for me, put aside her career when I was nine because I got really sick and then I had to stay home for a year.”

Doctor Erskine smiled at him over his shoulder.

“And the other young man?”

Steve bit back a smile. “That’s my boyfriend, Bucky. I’ve known him two years, but I kinda thought I hated him. We started dating three weeks ago, and he’s amazing.”

“It sounds like you have some wonderful people in your life.”

“I do. And I have other good friends who didn’t come this morning, but they were at a party my brother had last night.”

“That’s great, Steve.” Doctor Erskine looked past Steve at a nurse, then nodded. “Alright, we’re all set. Ready, Steve?”

Steve blew out a slow breath, then nodded.

“Good, okay, count backwards from ten for me?”

Steve blew out another breath.

“Ten...Nine...eight...seven…”

Steve felt his eyes getting heavy.

“Six...five…”

His words began to slur.

“Four…….three….”

His head felt like it was full of cotton.

“Two……..one.”

He was out.

* * *

Steve was trying to swim through an ocean of molasses. Actually, drowning was the most accurate term. He was struggling to get to the surface, but he felt like he was sinking even more. Every once and awhile he would hear voices, but they sounded so far away. Every time he heard them, he would try to aim for them- voices had to be on the surface, right? But then they would fade away, and it was like he was motionless, just suspended in the liquid.

After what felt like _years_ of fighting the currents, he looked down. It looked like a bed. And he was so tired. Why was he fighting anyway? He looked up and all he saw was darkness. It would be so easy just to stop fighting, to sink down into that comfortable bed and sleep.

He started to relax, to let the current take him. But suddenly, he heard a voice. Not the far away ones from the surface, but echoing in his head.

“ _You are the most hard-headed, tough, persistent, stubborn son of a bitch that I have ever met_.”

The voice sounded familiar.

“ _You have survived things that would kill a normal person.”_

“Hello?” He called.

“ _You have been fighting ever since I met you- and I mean that I’m every way- and you are not about to give up now.”_

“Who’s talking?”

“ _I won’t let you_.”

Wait. He knew that voice. A memory cut through the fog in his brain.

“ _You promise me, Steve Rogers. Promise me right now that you’re not going to give up._ ”

Oh. Right. _Bucky_.

And Steve  _promised_ him he wouldn’t stop fighting. He promised Bucky he wouldn’t give up, and he couldn’t break that promise. Even if he really wanted to.

He cast one more longing look the the bed, before he started swimming again.

* * *

 

Steve woke up slowly. He felt like he had gotten hit by a train, but he couldn’t make any noise- his throat was too dry.

He heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor and he opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times, getting his bearings, before turning his head.

“Mom?” His voice came out raspy and barely more than a whisper.

Sarah jumped out of her chair immediately, hovering over him.

“Steve! Honey, how are you? How do you feel?”

Steve’s throat felt as dry as cotton.

“Water?”

“Oh! Of course, here.”

She held a paper cup to his lips and helped him tilt up his head.

Once he swallowed, he answered her first questions.

“I hurt.”

“The doctor said you would. That should fade.”

“Did it work?”

Sarah nodded, tears in her eyes.

“The doctors said everything went perfectly. You’re going to be just fine, baby.”

Relief flooded Steve’s whole body. He was okay. He wasn’t going to die anytime soon.

He managed a smile, but his eyes were closing.

“Get some rest, sweetie.”

Steve fell asleep.

* * *

The next time he woke up didn’t feel any different. He was still sluggish, and his whole body was in pain.

He felt a hand in his own and he managed to crack open his eyes halfway.

Bucky sat in a chair pulled right up next to his bed, dozing.

Steve smiled slightly and gently began running his thumb over Bucky’s knuckles.

Bucky jerked awake, looking to Steve.

“Hey! Steve, you’re up.”

Steve nodded.

“Time s’it?” He asked.

“About two. Your mom went to lay down half an hour ago. She said you woke up at ten-thirty.”

Steve nodded again, but he felt sleep pulling at him once more.

“Why aren’t you ‘sleep?” He slurred.

“Because I’m here with you,” Bucky answered simply. “Your surgery took thirty-seven and a half hours total. Everyone stayed.”

Steve gave a half-laugh, letting his eyes drift shut.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, doll. You going back to sleep?”

“Don’t wanna,” Steve said petulantly, struggling to open his eyes. “Wanna talk to you.”

His eyes closed again. He heard Bucky laugh quietly.

“I’ll be here. Sleep, Stevie.”

Steve felt Bucky lifting his hand, and then his lips pressed against the back of it. Steve blushed, but he smiled subconsciously.

 _Love you_ , he thought.

Except.

Maybe he whispered it. It was really hard to tell with the medications in his system.

And it must’ve been the medications that made him hear a whispered, “I love you too, Stevie.”

And he must’ve imagined the lips pressed against his forehead.

He was asleep before he could panic.

* * *

 

Third time must be a charm. Steve woke up feeling better- not better, really, he was still in a lot of pain, but he no longer felt like he was fighting a fog when he woke up.

He groaned, looking over to the chairs.

“Tony?”

“Hey man,” Tony said, looking away from the tv. “How ya doing?”

“Better,” Steve said. “I’m awake, anyway. Time?”

“Four. Mom’s still sleeping, and your boyfriend’s napping too. I had to practically force him out of the room, and he was snoring in the chair.

Steve laughed slightly.

“Thanks for that. How long you been here?”

“Just over an hour.”

“Can you help me sit up?”

Tony immediately stood and helped him.

“I’m going to get the doctor, they’ll probably want to check on you.”

Steve nodded, and a minute later Tony was back with one of the doctors. She checked all of his vitals, and did the mandatory tests.

“Everything looks great, Steve. Now, this is going to hurt, but we’re going to take a walk. You’re going to need to start physical therapy as soon as possible. We’ll take it slow, and we’re just going to walk to the waiting room. Plus, I’m sure everyone wants to see you.”

She smiled at him.

It took him three and a half minutes to get up, and  
another two and a half to transfer his bags to a walking stand.

Doctor Wren was right. It hurt a lot.

Even with Tony and Doctor Wren helping him, it took four minutes for him to shuffle to the waiting room. It had previously taken him thirty seconds.

Sam was playing cards with Grandma Beth. Grandpa Charlie was reading quietly to Kathryn, Jane, and Alice. Bucky, Peggy, Michael, Angie, and Becca were watching tv in the corner with Sam’s parents. Peggy and Michael’s parents were drinking coffee at the table with Sarah.

Little Janie saw him first.

“Steve!”

And suddenly, everyone was up and swarming him.

“How are you, kid?” Grandpa Charlie asked.

“I’m okay,” Steve answered, wincing as his whole body twinged.

Doctor Wren helped him to one of the armchairs.

“How long is he going to take to recover?”

Doctor Wren smiled kindly at Mrs. Carter.

“He’ll probably be in the hospital for two and a half weeks, and he’ll be doing physical therapy for a few months at least. But the surgery went well. You know that he flatlined once-”

“ _What_?” Steve exclaimed.

Doctor Wren looked surprised. “You didn’t know?”

“No!”

“Sorry, I would’ve told you. Obviously we managed to get you back quickly- there was just a minor complication, but otherwise the surgery went very well. You’re a fighter, Mr. Rogers.”

“I told you,” Bucky said, grinning at him. He sat on the arm of Steve’s chair.

“Promised you, didn’t I?”

Bucky smiled fondly. Steve started to lean up, but he grimaced in pain.

“Dummy,” Bucky muttered endearingly.

He leaned down and kissed Steve warmly. Steve rested his head against Bucky’s arm when they pulled apart.

Steve smiled as his friends and family talked to him.

He got an hour with them before Doctor Wren told him he had to go back to his room.

He fell back asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter fluffy bc a lot of the next chapter will be angst.  
> Hint: certain types of anniversaries can be tough


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to have one more real chapter after this, but the way it came out ended up changing my mind, so the next chapter is going to be the epilogue.

 Over the course of his two week hospital stay, all of his friends came to visit him. His grandparents went home after the first week, but they promised him they’d pay for his plane ticket in May.

“Are you excited to go home tomorrow?” Bucky asked.

He and Steve were walking around the hospital, followed by a nurse- part of his physical therapy. He was in a lot less pain now, but he was still very sore.

“Yeah. It’ll be nice to sleep through the night without things beeping in my ear.”

“Now that you can hear them.”

Steve smiled. “Exactly. It’s also nice to not spend ten minutes taking meds and putting in my hearing aids in the morning.”

“I’m sure. How’s your breathing?”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly. “Fine. Hey, I can’t believe it’s already April ninth.”

Bucky suddenly stopped short. “It is?”

Steve nodded, taking in his boyfriend’s pale face.

“Yep. You okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, sorry.” Bucky started walking again. “I just remembered, Alice has a doctor’s appointment Tuesday, and Lucy can’t take her, and Kathryn has one Wednesday. I won’t be in school. I’m so sorry, I’m going to miss your first two days back.”

“Oh, Buck. Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. Family comes first.”

“Steve-”

Steve laughed. “Sorry, that probably sounded sarcastic. I really mean it.”

He turned and looked at Bucky.

“I promise.”

Bucky smiled softly and kissed Steve quickly.

“Alright, let’s get you back to your room.”

* * *

Steve hardly heard from Bucky. He had been there when Steve went home, of course, but he had been quiet and reserved. Steve was getting worried- he couldn’t figure out what was wrong. Has he done something wrong?

On Wednesday he texted Bucky a few times, but he only got short answers.

It was just before last period when he- literally- bumped into Becca. She had been coming out of the bathroom when he smacked into her, dropping the cane that he was required to use.

“Oh, sorry!” Becca quickly bent down to pick it up for him.

“Becs, hey. No worries. How’s Kathryn?”

Becca looked at him quizzically. “Um. Fine?”

“I was just wondering, since she had her doctor’s appointment today. Bucky just seems nervous.”

“Kathryn didn’t have a doctor’s appointment today.”

“She didn’t?”

Becca shook her head. “No, I walked her to class.”

Steve blinked. Bucky had lied to him.

“Oh. Wait, are you okay?”

Steve finally noticed Becca’s red eyes.

Tears filled her eyes immediately and she shook her head.

Steve could tell she was trying hold them back.

“Just having a bad day,” she said.

Her voice broke halfway through the sentence and the tears fell.

“Hey, whoa, it’s okay.”

Steve hugged her close, and she cried into his shoulder.

“I’m s-sorry,” she whispered, trying to hold back a sob.

“Don’t be, you’re okay.”

He rubbed her back. “Is there something you want to talk about or…”

Becca shook her head, pulling away. She wiped at her eyes, and Steve dug in his backpack for a tissue. She took it with a watery smile.

“I’m okay. Just a bad day,” she said again.

“If you’re sure. Do you want me to call your brother?”

“No!”

Steve jumped at her protest.

She sighed. “Sorry. I’m okay, I promise. And Bucky is too. I’ve got to get to class.”

Steve stared after her, jumping only when the late bell rang.

He cursed and hobbled to class.

* * *

“Bucky’s not answering any of my texts,” Steve told his mom after dinner. “I’m worried.”

“Steve, he’s going to be okay.”

Steve stared at her. “Wait, you know what’s wrong with him?”

“You don’t?”

“No! I told you, he’s not talking to me. He lied about the girls having doctor’s appointments. And Becca was acting weird too.”

“Oh, my poor, oblivious boy,” Sarah said, shaking her head at him.

“What? What am I missing?”

Sarah sighed. “Honey. When was Alice’s birthday?”

“Uh, last month.”

“How old did she turn?”

“One. So?”

“Why would this make both Bucky and Becca act oddly?” She asked him slowly, as though she were explaining something to a child.

Steve furrowed his brow. “I have no clue, Mom. Alice is one and a month, and what, a week? What’s that have to do with-”

It hit him suddenly.

“Oh. Oh my god, shit, I’m so _stupid_. Of course! Tony!” Steve yelled.

“I’m right behind you, dude.”

Steve turned. “Crap, sorry. Can you give me a ride?”

* * *

 

There was no answer when Steve knocked. He let himself in with the spare key.

“Hello?” He called.

Nothing.

He found a note on the counter.

 _Bucky and Becca,_  
 _I took Kathryn and Alice to dinner. I’m_ _going to keep them at my house tonight_ _so you can sleep. Don’t panic, I’ll get them to school in the morning. You both feel better. There’s soup in the fridge_.  
 _Love_ ,  
 _Lucy_

Steve heard the tv in the living room.

He walked in and found Becca asleep on the couch, empty bowl of soup next to her. He covered her with a blanket and turned off the tv, then moved to the stairs.

He sighed. Stairs were not his friend at the moment. It took him forever to get up and down.

He did it anyway-probably the fastest he’s done it since his surgery- and he gently opened Bucky’s door.

It was dark inside, blinds drawn, and Steve could barely make out the lump in the bed that was his boyfriend.

“I told you I’m not hungry, Becca.”

“Well, I’m not Becca.”

Bucky sat up quickly.

“Steve. Hi. Sorry, I didn’t realize you were coming.”

“Buck. Don’t apologize. _I’m_ sorry. I should’ve realized.”

Bucky sagged. “You figured it out?”

“My mom spelled it out for me. I was too stupid to realize.”

“No, I should’ve told you-”

“Stop. This is not your fault. I’m also just realizing that you might’ve wanted to be alone. I just came to make sure you were okay, do you want me to go?”

Bucky shook his head, and from the hitch in his breathing Steve could tell he was struggling not to cry.

“Just...come over here.”

Steve obliged, setting his cane down and settling next to Bucky.

He heard Bucky begin to cry, and he immediately gathered him in his arms.

“Shh...it’s okay. I got you.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky choked out.

Steve shook his head. “Shut up, don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I shut you out.”

“Bucky, you’re okay. You did what you needed.”

“But I don’t _know_ what I need,” Bucky cried. “And I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to stress you out, you just had your surgery, and it’s not that big of a deal.”

Steve held him closer.

“Don’t you ever worry about stressing me out, Bucky Barnes. You’re always there for me, and I’m always going to be there for you. And course it’s a big deal!” Steve told him. “It’s _hard_. It’s been a whole year since Jenny passed, and I know it hurts. It’s going to hurt, for a very long time. But you just need to let it out, figuring out what you need.”

Bucky sniffed, turning to press his face into Steve’s shoulder.

Steve held him until he finished crying. He knew that Bucky wasn’t just mourning the loss of a sister he didn’t get a chance to know. Today marked the day that his family fell apart. The day he stopped being a kid.

“Have you eaten today?”

Bucky shrugged.

“I’m going to heat you up some soup, and you’re going to eat it.”

Bucky looked like he was going to protest, but then his stomach growled.

“Okay.”

“Good. Stay here, I’ll be back.”

Steve checked on Becca on his way through the living room, and then called his mom while his soup heated up.

“Hey, Mom,” he said when she picked up. “Bucky hasn’t eaten all day, and I don’t think he or Becca is doing great. Lucy has the little ones. I’m worried about them. Can I stay here tonight, if they need?”

“ _I thought you would ask. I know you don’t have your meds_ ,” she started.

“I’ve just been taking advil for the pain, remember?”

“ _Right_.” Sarah sighed. “ _I’m fine with it, I’ll drop off some clothes_.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“ _I’ll be there by nine_.”

Steve hung up and quietly went into the living room.

“Becca,” he whispered, shaking her lightly.

She startled awake. “Steve, hi.”

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, sitting up.

“Bucky’s upstairs, I think,” she yawned.

“I know. I’ve been here awhile, I’m making soup. Do you want some more?”

“Oh, uh, yes please.”

Steve nodded.

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t know.”

Becca sighed. “Don't apologize, you helped. I should’ve told you, but I figured-”

“It wasn’t my business, Becca. It’s a family matter, I completely understand.”

“Thank you, Steve.”

Steve patted her shoulder, then finished making the soup.

He gave a bowl to Becca, then slowly made his way up the stairs.

“Buck, I got your soup.”

“Thanks, Stevie. What about you?”

“I ate before I came over.”

“Really? What time is it?”

“Almost eight.”

“Oh god,” Bucky groaned, sitting up. “I didn’t think it was past five.”

“I’m sure it’s been a long day. Eat.”

Steve sat with him until he finished.

“I think I’m going to take a shower. Do you mind?”

“Of course not. I’m going to go downstairs with Becca, okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll meet you in a little bit.”

Steve stretched up to give him a quick kiss, but Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him there.

Bucky deepened the kiss, and Steve practically melted against him, weaving his fingers into Bucky’s short hair.

Bucky pulled back slowly, letting the kiss linger, before resting his forehead against Steve’s.

Steve smiled gently, letting Bucky stand there as long as he wanted.

Finally, Bucky pulled away with a sigh.

“Alright, I’ll be down soon.”

Steve patted his cheek and went back downstairs.

Just in time, too, because his mom knocked on the door as he reached the kitchen.

“Thanks, Mom,” Steve said as she handed him his bag.

“Of course, sweetie. But…”

She hesitated, and Steve raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“I hate to say this, but as your mother, I have to. Look, I know that you’re seventeen, and you’re spending the night at your boyfriend’s house-”

“ _Mom_!” Steve exclaimed. He looked around and lowered his voice. “Oh my god. No. First of all, both he and Becca are really upset today. Secondly, we’re not- we’re-” Steve spluttered, embarrassed beyond all reason. “We’re not there yet. And besides, I just had surgery, and- can we be done now?”

Sarah laughed at him. “Alright, kid, I trust you. Also, make sure Winifred's okay today. I don’t know if either of them have.”

Steve nodded. He kissed his mother’s cheek and then she was gone.

Steve set his bag on the table, then poured the remainder of soup into a bowl.

He quietly knocked on Mrs. Barnes’ door, and cracked it open.

Her room was dark, like Bucky’s, but it was dirty and it just looked sad.

“Mrs. Barnes? It’s Steve, we met a few months ago, I’m Bucky’s friend.”

No answer from the woman on the bed.

“I, uh, I have some soup for you. I’m going to put it on your nightstand, okay?”

Steve walked into the room and set the soup down.

“It shouldn’t be too hot, and it’ll probably cool down quick. I should’ve brought you water, I’m sorry, I just had the one hand. Um, you can let me know if you need anything, I’ll be here all night.”

When she didn’t even roll over, he headed for the door.

But just before he shut it, he heard her shifting.

“Thank you, Steve,” she whispered.

“Oh, uh, you’re welcome.”

She didn’t say anything else, so he shut the door.

* * *

Bucky came downstairs for a little while. Steve let he and Becca have their privacy  

It was almost ten-thirty when Becca headed to bed.

“You tired?” Bucky asked Steve.

“Yeah, I was going to set up the couch once you headed up.”

Bucky tilted his head at him. “Steve, you’re not sleeping on the couch.”

“I don’t mind, Buck.”

“You just had surgery, Steve. You’re not sleeping on the couch.”

“This conversation sounds familiar,” Steve said, smirking.

Bucky laughed. “Exactly. So you know I’m not budging. Come on, we’ve shared a bed before.”

Steve gave a small smile.

“Alright. Come on.”

Steve went to stand, but his body was sore from all the times he walked the stairs, and he grimaced.

Bucky must’ve seen, because he slipped an arm around Steve’s waist without speaking.

Steve knew he was deliberately making it seem casual so Steve wouldn’t think he was supporting him, but he failed miserably. And honestly, it made Steve smile to know how much Bucky cared.

Once they made it upstairs, Bucky gave Steve a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in.

It took them a few awkward minutes to figure out how they were going to sleep, but they eventually settled facing each other, Steve’s head tucked under Bucky’s chin. Bucky was lightly tracing patterns on Steve’s back, and Steve started to doze.

Bucky must’ve thought Steve was asleep, because Steve noticed that the patterns became words.

He tried to focus without Bucky noticing. The letters seemed to be the same ones, over and over.

_I-L-O_

Steve missed the next few, but he caught the last letter before Bucky started over.

_U_

It took him a few rounds, but he finally pieced it together. And when he did, he almost gasped. He was surprised Bucky couldn’t feel his heart pounding.

He waited one more round to be sure until he smiled against Bucky’s neck.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

Bucky froze against him.

“I thought you were sleeping,” he muttered into Steve’s hair.

“I noticed,” Steve said.

“I know it’s kind of early-”

“Did you not hear me? I love you too.”

He felt Bucky shaking against him, and at first he thought he was crying. But then he heard the quiet snort.

“What are you laughing about?” Steve asked, pulling away to look at Bucky.

Bucky shook his head.

“I don’t know. Stressful day, I’m just relieved, I guess.”

Steve smiled, and began dropping light kisses all over Bucky’s face.

Bucky laughed again, until he was pulling Steve’s face down to meet his own lips.

“I love you, Bucky,” Steve whispered when they broke apart.

Bucky’s eyes were twinkling. “I love you too, Stevie.”

* * *

Everything was good for the rest of the month. Although, Steve noticed that Bucky was still reserved and even more stressed than usual.

He chalked it up to still being upset about Jenny and their upcoming finals.

Until.

It was a Friday night in late April and Steve was laying on the couch in the living room, watching tv with Tony, while his mom was on the phone in the kitchen.

He heard someone knocking at the door, and his mom telling Grandma Beth to hang on while she answered it.

“Oh my lord. Steve, come here!”

Steve looked at Tony curiously, and Tony shrugged. They both stood and walked into the kitchen.

Steve didn’t gasp, but it was a near thing.

Bucky and his sisters were standing in the doorway, dripping wet. Sarah ushered them inside.

Kathryn was crying silently, Alice was fussing, Becca looked like she was about to cry, and Bucky just looked defeated.

“Did you walk here?” Was all Steve could think to say.

“Car’s dead,” Bucky answered.

Steve snapped out of his surprise (finally) and started forward.

“What happened?” He asked, touching Bucky’s arm.

“Alice has a really high fever, and the car’s dead, and Mom won’t get up so we can’t take her to the hospital and I just didn’t know where else to go so we walked here and it’s pouring,” Bucky said in one breath, bowing his head.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sarah said. “Here, let me see her.”

Bucky handed the little girl to Sarah, who brought her to the living room.

She had Tony fetch her first aid kit, and then she got to work.

“How long has she had this fever?”

“Since yesterday. She’s been crying nonstop.”

Sarah nodded, listening to Alice’s breathing with a stethoscope.

Finally, after five minutes of different examinations, she looked up.

“She’s going to be just fine. She has a double ear infection. I’ll just get her some kid’s Tylenol, I’m sure I have some lying around.

Bucky sagged against Steve in relief.

“Thank you. I’m sorry we barged in like this-”

“Don’t you apologize. You’ll stay here tonight,” Sarah said, nodding decisively. “The boys will find you some dry clothes. Kathryn, there's some clothes from my niece that should fit you, and Becca, you can borrow some of mine, they’ll probably be a little big.”

Tony took the girls to Sarah’s room, and Steve took Bucky to find some clothes.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked after about five minutes of dead silence.

Bucky shook his head. He sank down on Steve’s bed.

“She hasn’t been this sick since…”

“Oh. Bucky, I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. You mind if I go downstairs?”

“No, of course not. Come on.”

Sarah was holding a sleeping Alice, with Kathryn dozing on the couch, head in her lap.

Becca was curled up in an armchair in one of Sarah’s old t-shirts and yoga pants, staring into space.

“Thanks for letting us stay the night, Sarah.”

“Of course. We’re going for a drive in the morning, but I want you to get some rest, okay? You can stay in Steve’s room, the girl’s can take the guest room. Alice will stay with me so I can monitor her fever.”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but then he just nodded.

Steve saw that Bucky was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Steve walked into the kitchen the next morning. Bucky was there with Sarah. She placed a mug of coffee in front of him and sat down across from him.

Steve sat next to him, patting his hand.

“Morning.”

“Morning, Stevie,” Bucky said tiredly.

“We already went to Bucky’s house,” Sarah said. “Bucky and I were just about to have a talk.”

“Oh, sorry. Should I give you some privacy?”

Sarah looked at Bucky, who shook his head. He intertwined his fingers with Steve’s.

He gave a resigned sigh, bowing his head.

“She’s been getting worse over the last month. She barely eats, she almost never showers. Every time I go in she just ignores me. She never responds, just looks right past me. It’s like I’m not even there, no matter what I do.”

Bucky took a deep breath. “Last night, when I realized how sick Alice was, I _begged_ her to get up. I pulled the covers off the bed, I _screamed_ at her.”

His voice broke, and Steve felt helpless.

“She just rolled over. I didn’t know what else to do. I thought I could do it all, but I _can’t_.”

Sarah reached over the table and took Bucky’s other hand.

“Bucky, sweetheart, your mother needs help.”

“I know,” Bucky whispered.

“There’s a great place, just an hour from here. She’d get the help she needs.”

Bucky looked at Sarah, tears brimming in his eyes. Steve put an arm around Bucky, resting his head on his shoulder.

“We don’t have anywhere else to go,” Bucky said, voice wavering.

“Well, I was thinking you could stay here with us, until she’s feeling better.”

“We couldn’t ask that of you.”

“But you’re not asking. I’m offering. Bucky, you can’t do it by yourself anymore. You’ve done a wonderful job, but I know you know it’s not healthy for you.”

Bucky nodded, chin trembling.

“What do I have to do?”

Steve rubbed his back.

“I’ll make a few calls. We’ll get your stuff moved in here, and move some things around, and I promise, everything’s going to be okay.”

Bucky nodded again, then laid his head on the table.

Steve looked at his mother helplessly, feeling awful.

She sighed, shaking her head sadly.

* * *

Two weeks later, Steve and his family waited with Bucky and his sisters as Winifred Barnes was taken to a mental health treatment facility.

The three older kids cried. Alice cried because everyone else was crying.

The first few weeks after that were hard. Kathryn and Becca shared the guest room, and Alice’s crib was moved in with Sarah. Bucky stayed in Steve’s room.

Eventually, the Barnes’ became better adjusted. They even visited their mother every few weeks.

One day in late May, Steve looked around the dinner table.

Tony was playing peekaboo with Alice while Kathryn and Becca were telling Sarah about their day at school.

“You okay, Steve?” Bucky asked, nudging him.

Steve blinked, looking at his boyfriend. Bucky was so much less stressed lately. He was doing great in school and he hardly ever needed help with his work.

Steve grinned. “I’m great.”

And he was.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! I tried to keep the epilogue short and sweet, let these guys be happy. 
> 
> As I mentioned, I’m planning on writing a bunch of oneshots to go along with this, so it’s not totally over. 
> 
> As always, I appreciated the support I received! Love you guys! 
> 
> **(heavily) implied smut, nothing graphic though!

 Steve woke up slowly, taking his time to stretch languidly. His foot kicked something, and that something grunted and kicked him back.

Steve smiled, finally opening his eyes. He found a pair of sleepy grey eyes staring back at him in annoyance.

“Morning, honey,”

“No,” Bucky grumbled, turning over.

Steve laughed softly, moving closer to Bucky so he could wrap his arms around him.

“Today’s the day,” he said.

“Wedding day was four years ago, Steve.”

“I know, that’s the day I got stuck with your ugly mug. _Oof_!”

Steve grunted when Bucky elbowed him in the stomach.

“Come on, I took today off for this,” Steve mock-whined. “I’ll make you breakfast in bed if you wake up.”

Bucky grumbled something.

“What?”

“I said: you kept me up all night and now you expect me to wake up all cheery.”

Steve smirked against Bucky’s back. “You weren’t complaining last night.”

“No, because last night you- _ah_.”

Steve cut off Bucky’s complaints by beginning to nip at the juncture of his neck, right on a purple mark from the night before- Steve’s favorite spot.

“How about if you wake up, I’ll let you fuck me until I’m screaming your name,” he murmured into his husband’s ear.

“Oohhkay,” Bucky moaned softly. He rolled over so he faced Steve. “What day is today?”

Steve grinned at him, pushing him so that Bucky ended up on his back, Steve straddling him.

“December nineteenth.”

Steve saw recognition cross Bucky’s face as he woke up a little more.

“Oh, I get it. Future day.”

“Future day!”

Bucky leaned up to kiss Steve gently.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Steve smiled goofily.

“Did you ever think we’d really make it here?”

Steve shook his head. “I doubted it sometimes. But then there were the times that some things made sense, and others when thinking about it gave me hope.”

He ran a hand down Bucky’s prosthetic arm.

“And, now I know how much this hurts you, even with you trying to hide it. So you’re going to let Tony look at it, _right_?”

Bucky chuckled softly.

“You know me too well, Steve Rogers.”

Steve looked down at him. “Promise me, Buck.”

“I promise.”

Steve smiled again. “How did we end up here?”

Bucky shrugged, and then in one smooth movement, suddenly flipped them so that Steve was on the bottom with both his arms pinned above his head. He filthily grinded his hips down.

Steve gasped in surprise, then moaned at the sensation.

He grinned up at his beautiful, sexy, _amazing_ husband.

Bucky smirked down at him  

“All I remember is that it was all Tony’s fault.”


End file.
